Mountains Peak
by qhernadez07
Summary: A war has started on earth species against species. In the midst of it, four people are trying to survive. But they find something in the process...someone. NEW!Chapter 12
1. The war of the species

This story has more to do with all the Gundam pilots. But I assure you Wufei has the lead  
role.  
Hope you enjoy.

**Mountains Peak 1: The war of the species  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...(sniffs)

He liked the darkness, he liked being consumed in the gloom. It made   
him feel more safe, more in control and secure. He liked being   
alone, where no one could bother him...  
"Wakey, wakey Heero." a voice sang out.  
Spoke to soon.  
"Heero, wake up." the voice spoke again," It's time to wake up."  
Through the darkness Heero could feel a hand touch his shoulder, he  
quickly jerked forward and clamped his right hand onto the intruders   
throat.  
Duo coughed," Well...arent we a breath(cough)of sunshine."  
Heero tightened his hold on the others neck, his eyes blazing," What  
have I told you about waking me up?" he growled.  
"Not to..." answered Duo before gagging.   
Heero tightened his grip," And..."  
"And ummm...and never to try even if...the world was freezin over  
and we were abou-to be swallowed in the earth's...core."  
Heero brought the boy closer to him," If I were you," he began," I  
would take that into consideration."  
Duo quickly gave Heero a thumbs up," Will do. " he gasped.  
Heero immediatly let go of the other's neck, allowing Duo to fall on  
the floor in a heap gasping for air. He had wondered why he had  
chosen to particapant with this group. In truth they were unique, a  
sort of experiment for all their elders to ponder over, but at times   
Heero felt like he had no choice but to kill them all.  
Heero slowly got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, barely  
giving the braided-hair boy a second glance before shutting the door.  
As he entered the tiny room, out the window snow was already  
falling outside. He did a mental sigh, they all had been stationed  
in the Himalaya mountians just 55 miles north from Gangotri city.  
The weather was of course cold and brutal. Heero hardly minded ice  
and snow but the others were a different story.  
He had been with the group for 6 months, but to him it seemed much  
longer. There were some things about the other three that got on his  
nerves, but fortunate for them the good traits surpassed the bad.  
Heero walked out of the bathroom noting that Duo had already left  
the room.

----------------

"Took you long enough." said Duo as he sipped from his mug. Heero  
said nothing as he sat at the table. Trowa placed a mug infront of  
him and silently went back to cooking breakfast.  
Heero looked out the window, the war had ranged on more longer then  
he had anticipated. He sipped the brown liquid in his mug and  
grimaced at the taste of the contents.  
The war had started by a chance of luck, by the results of the  
American census. They had added more questions to the questionnaire  
that were accountable for every intelligent species in the world  
that were other then humans. Once they found out the results, they  
were far from happy. The humans had found out that they were the  
second largest species in America, only the second. Surprised by the  
news, American leaders asked for each continent to provide their own  
numbers on the different species populations. The results came all to  
quickly and the humans soon found out that they were not the second,  
but the third largest population in the world. They were already  
surpassed by two stronger groups.  
Species that they had made peace and treaties with at a time. But  
being allies could only get you so far, things change and so do people.  
Fear had broke among the many humans that populated the  
earth, fear of becoming instinct, of being wiped out.  
Heero gazed at the hot liquid in his mug, the humans had decided to  
fight back, to try to restrain them...his race and Duo's.  
But it was Heero's races that they had attacked first, it made since  
that he's race would be targeted first, the largest of all three.  
The Vampires.  
At first it was little things they established, basic rules that the  
vampires had to follow. The vampires had went along with the  
changes, trying hard to compromise with the rules, trying to keep a  
steady balance between them both, but the humans werent the least  
bit satisfied. They decided to make more rules for them that  
stretched out more then the first. Cooperation can only go so far,  
the humans had reached the peak of the conflict.  
Asking for each vampire to pay a tax for biting a human and paying  
an extra fee for their clubs and night spots. They even wanted all  
vampires to purchase a special lincense to confirm that they were  
allowed to bite or turn another race. The whole act was absurd and  
the Vampires decided not to allow such a law. Then being drastic as  
they usually are, humans declared war on the whole species.  
But it wasn't just the Vampires that were in the war, each species  
had decided to pitch in. The first was Duo's, the Werewolves. The  
humans had decided to try to put their hold on them as well, but  
unlike the Vampires, Werewolves did not try to compromise with the  
humans. There species had evolved to be more intellectual beings,  
yet they still lacked patient's and they automatically disagreed to  
the humans proposal. They immmediatly joined forces with the  
Vampires after that. With the withdraw of the two major intelligent  
species on the earth: the largest being  
Vampires and second largest being Werewolves, other intelligent  
species other then humans decided to join the cause.  
A quiet species had joined them right after the Werewolves. Heero  
watched as a pale face boy came walking into the kitchen. He had  
blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was apart of the race that had  
joined both groups, a pyschonaught. And the most recent to join was  
Trowa's species, a race that had stealth and mystery and the only  
one Heero hardly knew about.  
To most people looking at the situation from the outside would think  
of the war as an overkill. There were many facts saying that the   
Vampires (with help) would claim the victory and the humans would be  
completely destroyed.  
Vampires unlike humans were genetically more perfect. They had super  
strength, a well built defense, sometimes night vision, immortality  
and thanks to evolution: built in sunscreen. Werewolves had the same  
thing going for them, there strengh, the fact that the look more  
like humans then vampires(which meant camoflauge), and also  
immortality. Quatre's species, even though they lacked the brute  
strength was still important to the cause, they had immortality and  
a power that Werewolves and Vampires could never have, a psychic  
ability. The blonde was so powerful that he could break a person  
(including werewolve and vampire) in five minutes flat. He had the  
ability to peel and split the mind of its deepest secrets and make  
it hurt like hell when he was doing it.And then there was Trowa who was   
hard to determine. Sometimes he seemed like he was right at the same  
point with Heero and other times he seemed 200 steps ahead.   
Comparing those unique abilities to humans, who had a short life   
span, could die easily and who was extremly irrational at times made  
all hands rise up to the Vampires.  
They were all the first of their races to agree to enter a group  
together. The elders of each race wanted to see how they would act  
around eachother on a day to day basis. Like Heero had said, an   
expirement.  
"Any news from the elders?" he asked gazing at Trowa. The boy placed  
a plate of steaming eggs and toast in front of Heero.  
"There was something on the computer earlier..." he answered.  
Heero's eyes locked with Trowas, they both stared at eachother.  
"And?" asked Heero gazing in emerald eyes.  
Trowa smiled slightly, only enough that Heero could see the change,  
"And were to go to a base and destroy it."  
"Are humans going to be there?" asked Duo.  
"Maybe." he answered still looking at Heero," They weren't very specific  
on who would be there..."  
"I guess we should get started then." said Quatre smiling.  
Trowa turned to him and nodded as he walked out his eyes lingering on Quatre's with

a bit of fondness. Heero's gaze followed after him.  
The blonde boy turned to Heero, a smug smile on his face," Coming  
Heero...Duo?"   
Duo shrugged as he left the table and walked into the other room.   
Quatre didn't follow after him," Heero?..."  
The colbat-eyed boy stood up and walked past the blonde. He already  
felt annoyed by Duo and his wake-up call and now seeing Quatre put  
his claim on Trowa was even worse.  
Heero had thought about biting Trowa the first time they met so the  
boy would be an untouchable to anyone else in the group, but Quatre  
had got to him first. A tinged of pain went through his cranium and  
he snapped his eyes to Quatre.  
"Back off." he said glaring.  
Quatre smiled slyly," You cant blame me for being curious on what  
YOUR thinking of..."  
"It's none of your business."  
"Oh Heero," the boy said touching Heero's cheek," Your coldness   
succeeds you to the end...I bet you can be quite charming once you  
really try. Or...if I help you."  
Heero moved away from Quatre's hand," Dont you think you had enough  
of one of us."  
"If you say so." the blonde said dropping his hand.  
"Any day you guys!!!" yelled Duo.

Yeah, it's basically telling you whats going on with them. Nothing  
really exciting yet.  
Comments would be great.

Next chapter- Mountains Peak 2: The Unusual Human


	2. The Unusual Human

**Title: Mountains Peak 2: The Unusual Human**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Heero glanced at the buildings open door, it already seemed to be  
empty, abandoned by the humans that use to inhabit it. But it wasn't  
that he was complaining, Heero would of rather not go  
on a killing spree, exspecially after breakfast.  
"You think theres any humans in there?" asked Duo as he leapt from  
the jeep. Heero didn't answer as he crudged through the thick snow.  
Morning was coming soon, which of course didn't apply to him, but  
still, his ancient genes kicked up the instinct, old habits die hard.  
"Your not going to light up, Heero." said Duo with a smirk.  
The other boy could see amusement dancing in his eyes.  
"Shall we go in?" suggested Trowa quietly as he walked past the two.   
Heero followed his movements, cursing Quatre again for claiming him.  
"Tro is right, we should go inside. It's geting pretty nippy out  
here." added Duo before he followed Trowa in the building.  
Heero stood there in the snow for a while, just gazing at the old  
empty building.  
"What can you see Quatre?" he asked, knowing that the boy was  
standing not that far away from him.  
"The blonde boy frowned," Thats strange..."he began.  
Heero turned his head," What?"  
"I usually sense a ton of emotion from buildings like these, even  
after the hosts have left...they always leave a residue of  
emotions...yet now I only sense one."  
"And what is that?"  
Quatre turned to him," Suffering." he said plainly.  
Heero let out a long breathe," From our race or theirs?"  
"Im not sure." said the other boy shaking his head.  
"HEERO!" came a yell from deep within the building.  
As on instinct Heero ran inside followed by Quatre. They had got the  
buildings plans from the elders so he already new his way around the  
building. Knowing Duo and Trowa they would follow their noses right  
to the place that smelled most like humans. Automatically Heero and  
Quatre went into the back, they werent far in the building when  
suddenly they heard a loud piercing roar.  
Heero stopped dead in his tracks," Was that Maxwell?" he asked.  
Quatre shook his head," Lets hope not." he answered, "Because he   
sounded very pissed."  
"Heero! Quatre!" yelled out Trowa.  
Both boy's walked slowly to the emerald -eye boy, behind him was  
Duo. Both could see that the braided-hair boy was highly aggrevated.  
He had extended his claws and fangs and his eyes were glowing. He  
looked like he was about to kill.  
"Whats happened Duo?" asked Quatre.  
Duo growled as he turned to a dark open hallway that lead to  
nothingness,"  
I swear, I'll kill him." he said panting.  
Heero placed his hand on one of Duo's shoulders. For others it  
wouldn't be wise to go near a werewolve when one was seething, it  
was dangerous and an automatic trip to the morgue, but  
Heero wasn't like others.  
"Who?" he asked Duo with a piercing gaze.  
Duo retracted his claws and stood straight up," The fucking human."   
he started," Theres one still here...and he has a fucking attitude."  
Heero moved passed Duo and into the gloomy hallway, if their was a  
human here, he shouldn't of been such a problem. He stopped once he  
reached a medium sized cage that could probably fit a 12 year old  
kid. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness and found himself gazing  
at a medium sized mound curled in itself. Heero went to the caged  
door and opened it slowly and entered without making a sound. All he  
could see was a mass of dirty brown, he stopped in front of the  
object and reached his hand to touch it. It quickly jerked back into  
the corner and Heero realized immediatly that it was the human. He  
kneeled down and looked at the figure," Trowa!" he called out," Come  
in here, I'm no good at this."

------------------

Heero glanced at his rear view window, the human had said nothing as  
they took him from the lab. Already a giant black cloud was forming  
as the drove away from the demolished building. Heero looked back at   
the human, he was the only one they found in the abandoned building.  
Duo had wanted to kill him immediatly after they got him out of the  
cage, but Trowa had intervined and suggested that it would be best  
that they brought him to home base. Heero agreed, the boy seemed to  
be no threat to any of them.  
Looking over to the passengers seat Heero could still see Duo  
seething over his loss. Hardly anyone ever gotten past the braided-  
boy after they attack him physically and from Trowas report of the   
situation, Duo had went into the cage and was immdeiatly kicked with  
full force into a rusty pole. Heero eyed Duo clutching his left arm,  
the braided-boy shouldve saw the attack as soon as he was at  
armlengths of the human. A soft grunt was heard in the back and  
Heero snapped his eyes back to the human, every know and then he  
would jerk. He looked over to Quatre who was staring with a piercing  
gaze at the shriveled figure. Heero smiled to himself as he drove  
near a huge mountain side.

---------------------

Sally was in utter shock when Heero Yuy came bursting into the room  
with his three other teammates and a grudgy looking creature. He  
lifted the it easily on her working table and turned to her.  
"Check him out and report back to me." he said turning away.  
Sally stood there in shock as all four of them exited her office,  
the only one that gave her a backwards glance was Trowa.  
She turned to the ragged person and sighed. She could already see  
that it was barfooted. It was covered with dirt and mud, it's hair  
was in massive clumps and in his face. It's body was hunched and  
from the looks of it the form was a slender build.  
Sally went to touch his hand and found herself blocking a blow. The  
figure jumped from the table and went for a kick, Sally blocked it  
barely and stepped back.  
"Your pretty quick for a human."  
The figure went still, his right eye shown through an opening in his  
hair. Sally found herself staring in a dark black eye, she could  
here his shaking raspy breathing.  
"Let me help you." she said walking slowly toward him," Your weak, I  
can see it...and to fight, your going to need all your strength."  
The boy sat slowly down at the table and extended out his arm, Sally  
walked over to him and readied aneedle before sticking it into it's   
arm.  
She eyed him," You know...it would be more helpful to me if I knew  
your name."  
"Wufei..." came a whisper.

-------------------

Heero walked down the hallway, he had just got done with feeding  
when he got the call from Sally. To tell the truth, he was very  
intrigued by the human, he just couldn't figure out how the human  
could attack Duo so easily. As he entered Sally's office, he found  
himself more eager to find out what she found.  
"Find anything interesting?" he said as he walked in.  
Sally looked up from her notepad and the pacient," Actually I think  
you will be pretty surprise what I found out.."  
Heero leaned against the doorframe," Spill." he said looking the  
subject on the table.  
" Well, the human's a 'HE' for starters.." she began," And he is  
human..."  
Heero frowned," Who cares...I already know his human."  
Sally smiled," On the contrary Heero, his fighting skills can  
suggest a different conclusion."  
Heero glanced at the sleeping boy," He fought you?"  
"He's very fast for a human, he almost kicked me in the jaw."she said  
writing something else down on her notepad.  
"Same thing happened to Duo, except that he got hurt." added Heero.  
"Why didn't he come to me?" she asked.  
"His pride got in the way." said Heero simply," Anything else  
interesting you've found?"  
"One other thing." she said putting down her notepad and looking at   
Heero," He has an impressive collection of bruises and scars all  
over his body..."  
"He was abused?"  
"I think torture would be the better explanation."  
"Was it by us?"  
Sally shook her head," Defiantly not, there are no bite marks on his  
body...I would guess that this was from his own kind."  
Heero looked at sleeping figure,"Why?"  
"Testing."  
"Testing?"  
Sally sighed," Think about it Heero. The humans are fighting a  
losing battle, a battle against super beings...it was only a matter  
of time until they would come up with an idea for engineering beigns   
more stronger then us."  
"So he's a test animal."  
"Yep, but I have no clue on why they kept him alive?"  
Heero sighed," Is that all you got?"  
Sally walked over to the boy," So far, yes."  
"Do you need anything from me?"  
Sally smiled," I would highly appreciate if you gave Wufei a bath."  
"Wufei?"  
"Yeah, that his name. I found out before he fell asleep. He actually  
as a very pleasant voice once you go beyond the raspiness."  
Heero slowly picked the limp figure up," Falling in love?"  
"Actually I meant that comment for you." countered Sally with a  
sparkle in her eye.  
"Me? Have a human for a lover?"  
Sally smiled slyly," Think about it Heero, this boy has a lot to   
offer."  
Heero rolled his eyes," Anything else?"  
"Yes, please tell Maxwell to stop being a baby and get his ass down  
here."

There you are, the second fic.  
The third is on the way and of course I welcome comments.  
Next chapter-Mountains Peak 3: No Fangs, Many Admirers


	3. No Fangs, Many Admirers

**Title: Mountains Peak 3: No Fangs, Many Admirers  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Heero ignored the astonished looks other Vampires were giving him.  
He had just reached the ninth floor and was walking down the hallway  
to his room. It was convient that the Vampires and Werewolves  
homebase was carved into a side of the Hamalaya mountains, humans  
would never find out that they were there. Heero sighed as he put  
his key card into his rooms card lock, the whispers had gotten more   
louder.  
As the door opened, Heero was happy that he could escape the already  
spreading gossip. He quickly closed the door with his foot and  
looked up to find Trowa sitting cross-legged comfortably on his bed.  
"How did you get in?" he asked stopping at the bed.  
Trowa held up an I.D card," I let myself in." he answered.  
Heero lifted an eyebrow," My door only has one key with one code..."  
"Are you sure?" interrupted Trowa," It worked perfectly fine for me."  
Heero blinked before he started to walk to his bathroom. He  
could already sense Trowa following him.  
"How is he?" the silent boy aked.  
Heero set Wufei down on the bathroom carpet," Sally said he might  
have been used as a lab rat by the humans. A subject of testing for  
a stronger species then any of us."  
Trowa didn't say anything, he just nodded as he watched Heero strip  
the boy of his clothes.  
"Need any help?" he asked.  
"You can get the shower ready." answered Heero as he took off his   
own shirt and pants. Trowa went over to the faucet and turned the   
water. He tested it before he turned the shower on. Heero had enterd  
the tub with only his black briefs on and sat down slowly.  
"Can you hand me him?" he said pointing to Wufei. Silently Trowa  
lifted the sleeping boy up and placed him into Heero's arm.  
Immediatly after positioning Wufei on Heero's lap, Heero began the  
dirty task of washing him.  
It took hours to get all the caked mud completely off, it would've  
tooken more longer if Trowa hadn't helped. But they had managed to  
wash Wufei squeeky clean in 4 hours. The last thing that they washed  
was his hair, which proved the hardest. Heero walked out of the  
bathroom clutching Wufei in a large blue towel. He laid Wufei down  
on the bed and removed the robe.  
He was about to turn away when he caught a glimpse of golden skin.  
When washing Wufei he hardy had time to look at the boy carefully  
and now was the perfect oppertunity. He was quite attactive for a  
human, very attractive. Underneath the mud and grim lay glowing  
golden skin. Even though there were many scars on his body they  
didn't seemed to take away from the skins natural beauty. Wufei was  
slender but cut, more shorter then Trowa and Heero. His face was  
oval that had rosebud lips and high cheekbones. His hair was  
completely black and looked like silk.  
"Like what your seeing?" came a soft voice from behind him.  
Heero turned his head away from the boy and walked over to his  
dresser draw.  
"He is quite exquisite...isn't he?" went on Trowa. He touched  
Wufei's hair before turning to Heero," Him being a human and all..."  
Heero walked back over to the bed and started dressing the sleeping  
boy.  
"I imagine Duo wouldn't even be able to resist him..." said Heero as  
he pulled a white cotton shirt over Wufei's head.  
Trowa nodded as he grabbed a pair of black sweatpants that were  
sitting next to Heero.  
"I suspect hardly anyone could resist him..." he said softly looking  
at the boy. Heero turned slowly to the emerald-eyed boy. He honestly  
didn't know why he didn't see it before...the way Trowa looked at  
Wufei. It was a mixture of emotions, warmth, fondness, looks that  
Heero would never recieve. Heero glared at Trowa who still was  
looking at the boy. As much as Heero would of loved to think that  
Trowa was waiting for him when he walked into the room, the reality  
of it all was far to sweet. The minute Heero was done asking the  
tall boy question, he immediatly found himself answering questions  
that were all about Wufei. Heero turned back to the sleeping boy,  
"Have you seen Duo?" he asked Trowa.  
The other boy turned to Heero, the emotion in his eyes gone," I saw  
him at the bar...why?"  
Heero combed his hands through his hair," Sally wanted to see him..."  
Trowa slowly nodded, he took a glance at Wufei and slowly got up  
from the bed.  
"I'll go find him." he said sensing Heero's dismissal. Heero said  
nothing as Trowa walked out of his room.

------------------

It's was different then before...it was warm and felt safe. He  
couldn't hear the dripping of the leaky pipe that was close to his  
cage. The cold icy air from the vents were replaced with beautiful   
softness. Wufei opened his eyes slowly to a golden candle flame   
sitting on a side table. Around him were soft elegant blankets and  
pillows. He hardly remembered what happened after he had kicked that  
Werewolve...hardly remembered where they had took him. Wufei  
glanced around the darken room, there were candles in different  
places, all on wooden surfaces.  
He glanced at his hand that lay infront of him. The light exposed  
tanned clean skin. There was no longer mud and dirt that covered the  
surface. Wufei sat up slowly, realizing that what he was in was a  
bed, his eyes rested on a lump that was laying next to him. Slowly  
he pulled away the blanket to reveal a boy with messy brown hair.  
Wufei frowned as he stared at him, he almost looked as if he wasn't   
breathing. Carefully Wufei lowered his ear to the boys chest but   
made sure he wasn't touching the body.  
"Your heart rate is much to slow for a humans..." he whispered as he  
withdrew from Heero," If I was breathing like that I would be dead."  
Wufei's eyes suddenly went wide as the conclusion dawned on him, the  
boy was a Vampire.  
"I didn't come this far to be claimed..." he said glaring at the  
sleeping figure.  
Carefully he removed the silk covers that surrounded him. In minutes  
he was tiptoeing to the door, trying hard not to wake up the  
Vampire. He stepped out of the room and enterd the hallway slowly  
closing the door behind him.

------------------

The hallway was very beautiful. It had red velvet carpeting with  
lines of designs painted on the walls. If Wufei had any doughts  
about the boy he had seen in the bedroom being a Vampire, the  
hallway was the confirmer. Vampires were victims of style and grace.  
They loved to indulge on expensive things and people. Only they  
would come up with something as exquisite for a normal hallway.  
Wufei hadn't been walking very long and was happy to report that he  
hadn't bumped into anyone. He had guessed that the reason he hadn't  
been seen was because it was morning. Even though Vampires had  
evolved to go into the sunlight they were still nocturnal at  
heart.   
Wufei sped up his walking speed, he wanted to find a way out of the  
Vampires base before they woke up. Being a human was already   
dangrous and it didn't help that he was in the Lions den. As Wufei  
did a sharp turn around a corner, he hit a solid object. Immediatly  
he was flat on his ass and glaring at the object that he ran into.  
His glare turned into an astonished look as he gazed into deep blue  
eyes.  
"Are you alright little one." the man asked.  
Wufei sat there looking completely shocked. He couldn't move or talk  
as he stared at the beautiful man infront of him. He had cornflower  
colored hair with eyes as blue as the ocean. He was tall and well  
built with a sweet rose scent to him.   
"Who has claimed you, young human?" came another voice. It seemed  
more of a statement then a question. Wufei turned to the voice only to  
find another elegant man with platinum hair. His eyes were an icy  
blue and he stood straight with his chest slightly out. They were  
both beautiful yet there was an eerie presence about them.  
"Human..." said the platinum hair man again," Who has claimed you?"  
Wufei frowned," Im not claimed by anyone." he almost yelled as he  
stood up. Both men looked at him with surprised expressions.  
The one with the golden hair smiled," Then I guess I'll have to." he   
said as he walked over to the boy. Wufei sucked in his breath as the  
taller man closed the distance between them. He could here the  
platinum hair man chuckle softly before his lips were captured in a  
passionate kiss.

-----------------

Wufei realized at that instant that the creature that was kissing  
him was one of the Vampirs he was trying to avoid. He could tell  
that the Vampire was very old and skilled, he already had a gripping  
hold on Wufei. Even though Wufei tried hard to break the bond the  
other man had on him, he was far to weak to accomplish the task.  
Wufei could already fill the darkness spreading around him, the man   
pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.  
"Excuse me Trieze, but the report is done downloading." came a stern  
womans voice.  
Wufei thanked the person when he felt the man reluctantly recline  
from the kiss. The boy's legs felt like mush and his knees buckled.  
Before he could collapse on the floor, strong hands grabbed his  
shoulders and held him upright.  
"Are the elders here yet?" the man behind him asked.  
"No Zechs" she answered," But they will be shortly."  
Wufei eyes went wide as he registers the two mens names.  
'Zechs...Treize!?' he thought,' I was being kissed by one of the  
elders!'  
Wufei slowly closed his eyes wishing hard that he could meld into  
the nearby wall. He had failed miserably at trying not to cause  
attention.  
"I've seen you found another weakling." the female voice said in  
disgust.  
Wufei immediatly snapped his eyes open and stared hotly at the  
woman. He glared as he recognized tight pinched lips, and a stoney  
facial expression. Fucking Lady Une.  
Une seemed to recognize the boy as well by her shocked face  
expression once she took a good look at him.  
"You?!" she said.  
Wufei roughly removed himself from Zechs arm," Me." he replied  
before kicking her in the face.  
Une staggered back before she launched a number of punches at Wufei.  
The boy blocked them easily and went in for anothr kick. Une blocked  
it and slamed Wufei's body into one of the hallway walls leaving a  
large crater in its wake. Wufei fell on the ground, exhuasted from  
the blow. He watchd as Une countered toward him and before she could  
get another blow in; he had already got up and socked her in the  
stomach.  
"Wufei!" came a startled voice from behind him.  
Slowly he turned around trying to maintain his balance. Through his  
blurred vision he saw a blonde female approaching him quickly.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Sally as she grabbed  
his arm to steady him.  
Wufei was about to answer but soon found himself cut-off.  
"Zechs, Treize Im sorry for the outburst...he's a little ill."  
apologized Sally as she started to turn the corner with a tight grip  
on Wufei. They both rounded the corner; leaving two surprised men  
standing in the now quiet hallway.

-------------------

"Heero and I have been looking all over for you." said Sally as she  
drew blood from Wufei's arm. After the scene infront of the elders,  
Sally had quickly rushed Wufei to her clinic. Thankfully she was  
relieved that he suffered only bruises.  
"Am I prisoner?" she heard Wufei ask.  
Sally sighed," What do you think Wufei?" she asked honestly.  
The boy sighed," I think your to nice to be a Vampire."  
Sally smiled sadly," I wasn't always Vampire..."  
Wufei looked up at her, curiostity in his eyes. Sally cleared her  
throat as she wrote a note on her clipboard," We need to get you  
ready for tonight."  
Wufei frowned," Whats tonight?" he asked.  
"The banquet." she said a matter-of-factly.  
"And why am I going?"  
Sally looked up at Wufei with a large grin on her face," It appears  
that you've made a great impression on many creatures in this hotel.   
Naturely, because of that, they want you to attend the banquet."  
"I don't understand?" said Wufei," No one saw me but the elders-  
"Just because you didn't see others doesnt mean they didn't see you."  
Wufei looked at Sally in utter horror,"You mean to tell me that-"  
"I wouldn't be surprised if someone tries to claim you." she   
interrupted, "exspecially after that scene with Trieze.."  
Wufei looked toward the window, the Sky was a light blue and filled  
with large snowflakes.  
He heard Sally chuckle as she went to check on his blood samples.  
Wufei jumped from the sitting table and walked over to the window.  
He pressed his hand to the glass, filling the cold air seeping  
through.  
He sighed,"It always happens this way..." he whispered," I  
have to get out of here..."

YAY!!!!!!!!

I finished it. I hope you all enjoyed it and are very intrigued.   
Chapter 4 will be posted soon.

Oh and next chapter is- Mountains Peak 4: Beneath the Dragon's Scales


	4. Beneath the Dragon's Scales

Here is the 4th installment of the series...hope you all enjoy and  
thank you for sending the comments!

**Title: Mountains Peak 4 : Beneath the Dragon's Scales  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

------------------------------

Wufei sat soaking comfortably in a hot steaming bubble bath. The  
entire bath smelled of vanilla cream mixed with cinnamon. The  
bathroom itself was covered in a thin layer of mist. Wufei sighed as  
he buried himself deeper within the layer of bubbles. He hadn't   
expected to get such good treatment by the Vampires. He was a human,  
their enemy, his people had started this war, had tried to enslave  
them...yet here he was getting V.I.P treatment at it's best. And to  
make things even more confusing; he was forced to attend a banquet  
by they're request. In truth, he would rather had got caught tryng to  
escape then to attend a stupid get-together.  
"Comfortable?" said a sarcastic voice.  
Wufei automatically jumped away from his comfortable postition and  
stared shocked at the intruder.  
Duo laughed at the boy's action," Jumpy arent we..."  
Wufei glared, he began sitting up from his slouched postition," What  
the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to get you ready." answered Duo a matter-of-factly.  
Wufei looked down at the layer of bubbles surrounding him," Don't  
you knock?"  
He heard Duo laugh again," Technical this is my bathroom... and  
besides, it's not like your hiding anything I havent seen before."  
The other boy felt his cheeks heat up, he told himself it was from  
the tempature of the room.  
The Werewolves eyes went wide," Cute!." he said grabbing Wufei's  
face," I didn't know you could blush..."  
Wufei glared as he tried to remove his face from the braided boy's  
tight grip," Fuck. Off." he said growling.  
Duo let go of his face reluctantly, his eyes narrowing," You  
shouldn't say that around me.." he began," I take stuff like that  
literally."  
He brought his face closer to Wufei's, his eyes blazing in an  
unnatural light. The gaze was intimidating, it read danger  
and...hunger. Wufei gulped as he moved his head away from Duo's  
trying hard not to show his slight unease. The werewolve withdrew from his  
close proximity and stood up magically holding a towel, his face   
expression normal.  
"You should get out of the tub before you get pruny." he said  
holding a deep red towel out in front of him.  
Wufei stood up glaring at the braided-boy. All he got was a smile as  
he stepped out of the tub, Wufei turned away when he realized that  
the boy hadn't diverted his eyes from his naked form.  
Wufei grabbed the towel and quickly placed it around his body.

---------------

"What would you like to wear?" asked Duo as he browsed through the  
closet. Wufei sat on the bed still dressed in the red towel.  
"I don't care..." he mumbled turning away from the braided-boy.  
Duo pulled out two garments," What about this one?" he asked holding  
out a red silk two piece outfit.  
Wufei glared," I'll be a walking buffet stand."  
Duo looked at the garment," Maybe your right..." he said  
thoughtfully examing the garment," but you would look good in red."  
Wufei crossed his arms in disapproval, he could see Duo rummaging  
through the closet still holding an original garment he had with the  
red one.  
"What about this white one." he asked holding it up.  
Wufei eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open," Do I look like a  
woman to you!" he yelled.  
Duo looked at the one piece garment then at Wufei," Well...your long  
hair is not helping matters..."  
The Chinese boy sat still clearly shocked at Duo's comment and at this point feeling extremely harrassed. He saw the other boy throw the white 'dress' on the floor.  
"Your going to wear this one." said Duo smiling.  
Wufei looked up at the garment the Werewolve was holding. It was  
more modern then the others and yet, it still had an ancient essence to  
it. It was a jade green silk two piece outfit. It reminded Wufei of  
his home, of his family; their tradition. The shirt had a high  
collar with wodden button clamps that went all the way down the  
shirt. On the back of it was a beautiful embroider white dragon that  
had an obsidian stone for it's eye. His pants were the same silk  
texture as the shirt and had tiny designs.

Duo ripped the towel from Wufei,leaving the other completely naked. He threw the boy white boxers.  
"Why this?" asked Wufei after he quickly put on the boxers.  
Duo took the shirt off it's hanger," It just suits you." he answered  
pulling the shirt over Wufei's head," It wouldn't look good on me   
anyway."  
Wufei adjusted the shirt," Why did you buy it in the first place?"  
he asked smoothing the fabric out.  
Duo grabbed the other boy's hips," I was going to give it to my  
lover, when I got one."  
Wufei could only blink in surprise as Duo pulled away," And to  
think..." the Werewolve began," I was planning on killing you the  
next time I saw you."  
"Why didn't you?" asked Wufei as he began to put on the silk pants.  
He finished in minutes and looked up at Duo when he didn't get an  
answer. Wufei met deep indigo eyes, his face showed a pure genuine  
grin," I don't know." he answered shrugging," I guess you just grew  
on me."  
Wufei looked away, he's cheeks getting warm again.

"and besides." added Duo," Your just to cute when you blush."

What the hell was wrong with these Vampires and Werewolves for that matter... didn't  
they see that he was a human, someone that they should be  
hating...he just didn't understand them...  
"...Braid would be nice." he heard Duo say.  
Wufei looked up at the boy," What?"  
The Werewolve was holding a comb and brush in his hands," your  
hair..." he repeated," I want to do a braid."  
Wufei sighed," Never would of guessed..."  
He heard Duo snort," I never knew you would have a sarcatic streak  
to your personality."  
"Why?"  
Duo shrugged," You just seem like you have skin of iron."  
Wufei frowned,"Iron?"  
Duo started combing the others hair," you know..." he said glancing  
at the dragon on Wufei's back," Skin like scales...you just seem to  
keep to yourselve."  
"And how would've you guessed that?"  
The braided boy shrugged again, "I may not be the smartest of the   
bunch, but I can read people like a book."  
Wufei said nothing as Duo started to work on his braid. His  
eyes turned to full size mirror in the corner of the room. The rooms  
light suddenly flashed on the mirrors surface. Wufei could see the  
image of himself and Duo sitting on the bed, then suddenly the light   
flashed again on the mirrors surface and revealed a young Chinese   
woman in a traditional chinese outfit. She had smooth skin and two  
buns in her hair. Her face showed sterness, someone with discipline  
and honor.  
Wufei glanced down at his cradled hands, when he looked back at the  
mirror she was still there; looking at him.

-------------------

Duo had left an half an hour ago claiming that he needed to ready  
himself for the banquet, that he had to look as 'sexy as possible'.  
Wufei would've tried to escape the minute he knew Duo was at a great   
distance from the room, but to his surprise and dismay the Werewolve  
had locked the door.  
'Not that dumb as he seems...' thought Wufei.  
So he waited there, knowing that someone would come and to get him.  
He hated waiting, he never had control of the situation he was  
in and he wondered when he'll ever have it.  
"You clean up well." came a soft voice to his left. Wufei looked to   
the doorway and saw an attractive pale skinned boy with blonde hair  
and blue eyes. He wore a crumpled velvet top that bared smooth pale  
skin and wore black dress pants.  
'Ready to go?' the boy asked.  
"I don't think I have a choice." answered Wufei. Then suddenly his  
mouth went dry and his eyes grew wide. He realized that the boy  
hadn't really asked him that question. He had thought it.  
"Your a psychonaught..." he whispered trying hard not to show his  
discomfort.  
The boy smiled as he walked up to Wufei and held out his hand,"  
Shall we go." he said ignoring the others comment.  
Wufei reluctanly grabbed the others hand and was led out the room.

-----------------------

The room was huge, it was a damn ballroom. There were tables  
everywhere, covered in deep red table cloth. Silver forks and spoons  
shined as an extrodinary contrast. Wine glasses sparkled in the   
chandelier's light.  
Wufei shook his head, he couldn't help being amused," I should've  
expected this..." he said to himself. Already people were sitting  
down, all dressed to impress. Wufei let hmself be led down a marble  
staircase. The blonde beside him looked quite at home, he was clearly enjoying the busseling of the room.  
Wufei looked toward the left of him, he could see a kitchen full of  
people laying out dinner trays.  
He frowned, 'Are they human?'  
"Wufei!" yelled a female voice.  
The boy turned around to see Sally walk up to him wearing a blue  
gown. Her hair was in a tight bun and there was tiny curls falling  
down her face.  
"You look stunning." she said examing him.  
"Unfortunaley..." he said with a dissappointed sigh.  
Sally smiled before she turned to Quatre," I'll take him off your  
hands Quatre, I know your eager to find Trowa."  
Quatre smiled greatly at Sally before he let go of Wufei's hand. He  
bowed to the boy and started to decend down the staircase.  
"So, how are you doing?" she asked taking Wufei's arm and guiding  
him to the ballroom floor.  
Wufei let himself be guided around the tables. He could already hear  
people around him whispering and staring. He partially ignored Sally  
as she chattered on. He didn't belong here, he was a damn HUMAN, a   
HUMAN...he shoudn't of been considered as a guest.  
In seconds he was sitting at a large round table and found himself   
being suffocated by Duo.  
"Wuffy! It's about time you got here." yelled Duo squeezing Wufei  
more. The Chinese boy roughly pushed Duo away from him," What the  
hell-"  
"It's okay Fei-fei, your just grouchy because your hungry."  
"Who the hell is Fei-fei!"  
"Don't mind Duo." said a tall boy that sat across from him," He's  
just fond of you."  
Wufei quirked his eyebrow and turned to Duo," I thought you hated  
me!"  
Duo smiled as he patted Wufei on the head,"...Same thing."

-----------------

"I don't believe that." argued Heero glaring at Quatre. The blonde   
boy drank his tea, he had a passive expression on his face.  
"It's the logical way." Quatre said.  
Heero shook his head," It's ludicris, completely unneccessary.  
" They started it," the blonde added," It's only logical that they  
would pay."  
"It's completely heartless." commented Duo.   
Wufei sat quietly as the others expressed their thoughts on the war.  
All expressed different ideas, strong ideas and Wufei couldn't care  
less, he was to busy trying to think up a way to escape.He had been  
scanning the ballroom the whole night and he had found only one  
outlet that had a chance of working. Because the kitchen was filled  
with other humans like himself, his best bet was to go in there. The  
problem was that he had to find a way to get into the kitchen  
without the others suggesting to go with him. And even though they  
were argueing like maniacs all still had a close eye on him. The one  
they called 'Heero' was his biggest problem at the moment. The  
colbat-eyed boy had been watching him carefully through-out the  
night. Wufei was already filling a bit annoyed by the attention. But  
thankfully Heero seemed to finally let up his gaze due to the hot  
disscussion.  
"May I have this dance?"  
Everyone looked at Wufei, he hadn't noticed a hand outstretched in  
his face.  
"Heero?" Duo could only say.  
Wufei had no idea how the boy could get from his seat to Wufei's  
side in a split second.  
'He's fast...' thought Wufei. He looked up at the Vampire, his face  
in a snarl and clearly about to tell the boy to go 'Fuck himself'  
when suddenly he was spoken for.  
"Of course he will dance with you." said Sally as she pushed Wufei  
out of his seat and into Heero's arms. Wufei felt himself being  
grabbed by the hand and led to the dance floor. Heero swung Wufei  
around and pulled the boy close to him.  
"Thinking of escaping..." he said looking at Wufei thoughtfully.  
Wufei glared," You think I'm stupid?"  
Heero smiled," No, but I know you want out of here..."  
"And you think I'll actually tell you if I was thinking about  
escaping..." said Wufei trying hard not to yell.  
"No, but you would rather take your chances then being claimed."  
answered Heero.  
Wufei was about to counter back before he stopped, he glanced around  
the room," Claimed..."  
"Why do you think you were invited?" asked Heero," Isn't it obvious."  
Wufei turned from the staring crowd," I'm not that easy to get...not  
even for you."  
Heero smiled softly," Why would you think that I would want you?"  
"You don't." said Wufei sternly staring in the other boys eyes.  
Heero stopped in the middle of the dance floor, he ignored the  
stares from the other dancers and around the ballroom.  
"If I did...would you let me?" he asked holding Wufei's chin in a  
firm grip.  
Wufei sighed, his eyes moved across the room until they rested on  
the same young Chinese figure that was in the mirror.  
'Mieren...' he thought.  
He removed his chin from Heero's grip and looked at him," If your   
strong enough."  
"That won't be a problem." the other responded.  
Wufei backed away from Heero," Where's the restroom?"  
"What?"  
"The restroom...where is it?"  
Heero pointed his hand near the kitchen," By the kitchen."  
Wufei nodded as he began to walk in the direction, he noted that  
Heero didn't follow him.

---------------------------------  
They were all staring at him, all of them. Wufei had walked into the  
kitchen and immediatly found himself to be the center of attention.  
He was sure that they were all humans, but did they know that he was  
as well?  
"Who's the person in charge here?" he asked looking at a waitress.  
"I don't know what you mean sir?" she barely whispered.  
Wufei sighed," I'm not your enemy...I'm a human."  
The girl seemed to relax a little bit, but not that much.  
"And why should we trust you?" said a cook," You were eating with  
them."  
"Would you believe me if I told you that they made me come here."  
"Your actually a prisoner like us." asked a third voice with a  
distinct British accent.  
Wufei looked to see a tall young man come through the crowd of  
cooks. He had sandy brown hair with green eyes.  
"You the leader?" asked Wufei.  
The man frowned," Who wants to know?"  
"My name is Wufei. I was caught just today and I'm trying to find a  
way to escape-"  
The man was quickly at Wufei's side and placed his hand over the  
boy's mouth," What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked looking  
around the kitchen.  
They both moved away from the kitchen's entrance to the backroom.  
The man removed his hand from Wufei's mouth," You cant speak the  
word 'escape' around Vampires and Werewvolves...they can here you."  
Wufei rolled his eyes," I know, but Vampires and Werewolves are the  
least of your troubles..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Wufei rubbed the back of his neck," There are psychonaughts out  
there."  
The man snapped his head around to the front of the kitchen," Shit.   
They probably heard you-"  
"Stop being so dramatic," interrupted Wufei," They can only hear the  
minds of people they see and only can sense emotion of things they  
cant see."  
The man looked at Wufei with surprise," How do you know this?"  
Wufei smiled sadly," I've been around." he answered.  
The man just nodded," What do you want?"  
Wufei grabbed a fork from one of the metal counters and opened a  
fire alarm hatch," I want you to help me escape."  
"And whats in it for us?" the man asked examing what Wufei was doing  
to the alarm.  
" No catch, you all are coming with me." he said as he took a knife  
from the same counter and cut a blue wire.  
The man frowned," What are you doing?"  
Wufei cut another wire and twined them both together," I'm raising  
our chances of success.  
"By a fire alarm?" said the man in confusion.  
The Chinese boy closed the hatch and handed the man the fork and  
knife," You'll be surprise what it could do..."  
"It can really help us?" said the man hopefully.  
Wufei nodded," All you have to do is wait for them to make they're speech,  
then pull the latch and let technology do it's work."

"And how do you know that they are going to make a speach?"

Wufei shrugged." They're Vampires, they like to hear themselves talk."  
The man chuckled, he glanced at Wufei and cleared his throat," I  
didn't catch your name mate..."  
Wufei pulled out his hand," It's Wufei." he said shaking the others  
hand.  
The man smiled," I'm Jordon and behind you is my team..."  
Wufei glanced behind him,"Theres alot of you-"  
"We were on a mission that went wrong...we were captured by the  
Vampires and sent here to be they're servents."  
"Not to be rude...but how old are you?" asked Wufei eyeing Jordon.  
The British man laughed," I know, I seem pretty young to be a leader  
of a military squad, but I assure you that I have the talent and  
knowledge for the job...but if you must know; I'm 20."  
Wufei nodded his head," Doesn't matter to me Jordon...but you should  
get your team ready..." he said walking to the front of the kitchen.  
The British man followed after him," Don't worry Wufei, we'll be   
ready."  
The other boy nodded as he neared the kitchen doors," Wait for me to   
come."

--------------------------------

It had been two hours since he left the kitchen. If he had set the  
alarm right; all of them would've had a much more easier escape then  
one would realize. But Wufei was getting restless, he wanted to  
leave. The others had hardly noticed that he had arrived from going  
to the restroom. The only one that kept on looking at him was Heero.   
Wufei sighed mentally as he glanced over at the elders table, they  
were all in a deep conversation and been like that for hours.  
'Give the damn speech' thought Wufei grinding his teeth together.  
He turned back to the table and looked directly at Heero.  
"Got a staring problem."  
"There's nothing wrong with staring..."  
"It's rude."  
"I can deal with that."  
Wufei glared," I cant."  
The Vampire frowned," Your walking on thin ice."  
Wufei glanced at the elders table, Trieze and Zechs were standing up   
facing the other smaller tables clearly about to give a speech. The  
Chinese boy looked back at Heero," Fuck off."  
Then suddenly Wufei heard a loud shrieking bell that came from the   
kitchen. It spread through the ballroom and into everyones ears.   
Once the noise hit his table Duo was yelling in agony on the floor,  
Heero and Trowa were clamping onto their ears yelling and Sally and  
Quatre were shaking and screaming. He looked around the whole  
ballroom and found the same reaction for every creature that was  
present.  
He looked to the dance floor and stopped when he saw the asian girl  
staring at him," It's time to go..." he said to her.  
Meiren shook her head and smiled smugly," Your cruel and unusual  
Wufei."  
The boy started walking to toward the kitchen," I've been through   
worse."

-----------------------------------------

Thats the 4th chap. Hope you all enjoyed.

Next chapter- Mountains Peak 5: Wanted Posters


	5. Wanted Posters

**Title: Mountains Peak 5 : Wanted Posters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
Notes:

'thoughts'

memory sequence

They were half way through the ventilation system when the alarm   
immediately went silent. Wufei knew that someone had found the source  
of the noise and destroyed it. He crawled along quickly hoping that  
it spared them enough time to escape. The Vampires would have figured out  
right away that all their servants were missing. Heero and the  
others had probably realized that Wufei was missing as well and had  
started searching for him.  
They had been crawling through the vents for at least twenty minutes  
and soon came about a cool breeze.  
"Wufei!" yelled Jordon from the front of the line," The vent leads  
to the outside..."  
"Open it." said Wufei turning to the empty tunnel behind him.  
From upfront he could hear Jordon struggling to open the vent. He  
turned back to look at the empty shaft behind him.  
"Hurry Jordon!" he yelled up front. He could sense something drawing near...  
He heard Jordan give one last kick to the door, making it finally  
collapse to the ground.  
"Got it!" he yelled happily to Wufei.  
Wufei ignored his victory, his eyes narrowed as he looked closer  
down the vent. Suddenly there was a dark shadow looming on the  
metallic surface and Wufei turned around quickly, "Hurry!" he  
yelled," Their coming!"  
A couple of humans turned around immediately, they saw the shadow creep near.  
Wufei turned back around, crouching in a defense pose.  
"Aren't you coming?" a woman asked behind him.  
"I'll be right behind you." he answered.  
He could hear the girl go reluctantly, Wufei turned back to see her  
turn the corner right before he came face to face with Heero Yuy.

---------------

"You said you weren't trying to escape..."  
Wufei backed up," I never liked confinement."  
"What do you think they will do to you once your captured again?"  
Wufei laughed," You mean if they capture me again..."  
"I'm between you and freedom... I doubt you'll win."  
Wufei launched a kick at Heero, the other dodged it barely and  
attempted to hit him in the stomach. Wufei backed up from the blow  
and immediately countered with a punch to Heero's face. The Vampire  
didn't flinch, instead he grabbed Wufei's foot and pulled on it  
hard. In seconds Wufei found himself underneath the seething  
Vampire. He struggled trying to break free of the grip that Heero  
had on his shoulders. His struggles were returned with a punch in  
the face.  
"You brought this on yourself you know." the Vampire growled.  
Wufei spat at the vampire and began to struggle again only to be  
socked in the stomach.  
"Be still, Wufei!" yelled Heero.  
Wufei stopped moving and watched as Heero wipe the spit from his  
face. He calmed down, knowing that he had to give the others plenty  
of time to escape. His eyes wondered to cobalt blue.  
"Why do you call me by my name?" he asked.  
Heero frowned," What are you talking-"  
"You called me Wufei." he interrupted," Why would you call me Wufei  
if I'm a prisoner?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Wufei smirked: You call the rest of my _kind_ human, as if it's they're first name.  
Heero turned his gaze away," Will you comeback quietly?" he asked  
changing the subject.  
Wufei laughed," No..." he replied," I only see death if I go that   
route."  
"I won't let them kill you..."  
Wufei looked at Heero curiously," You have no real authority  
to make such an order..."  
"They won't," assured Heero," You mean to much."  
"Wufei smiled slyly," To them or to you?"  
Heero smirked as he leaned slowly down and captured Wufei's lips in a  
soft kiss. The human didn't relent or pull away, he was surprised to  
find that Wufei responded immediately. Heero could feel Wufei's arms  
going around his neck and pushing him further down to deepen the  
kiss. Heero obliged as he slipped his tongue in the others mouth.  
He felt Wufei's hands slither down his back and for a second he was  
in total bliss; until he felt immense pain going through his side.  
Heero jerked upward as the pain became stronger, he released Wufei's  
lips and grunted in pain.  
Wufei pulled the Vampire back down so that his mouth was near his ," I'm sorry Vampire...Heero, but I don't plan on  
living for eternity." he whispered.  
In seconds Heero was sprawling on the vent's surface from a kick  
that Wufei had gave him. He looked up to see the boy scurry down the  
shaft and disappear around the a corner.

------------------

A couple hours later Wufei found himself in Gongatri city and in a somewhat comforting bed made goose feathers. It was snowing outside lightly as he finally let out an honest relaxing breath. Jordon had found a local tavern that they could stay in for the night, but by morning they would be on the run again. Yes, they were out of Vampire… territory but they still had a high chance of getting caught. The Vampires had many resources at they're disposal , including a number of spies, they had to be careful.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Wufei." came a voice.

The Asian boy sat up from his bed as the door cracked open, "Yes."

The waitress Wufei met in the Vampire's kitchen's head appeared through the crack of the door, "We were wondering if you cared to have a drink with us."

Wufei just stared at her, but she didn't seemed phased by his silence.

"Your probably hungry. The food downstairs in the bar is very good…whatever you decide we'll save you a seat." The woman gave him one last smile before closing the door behind her. Wufei stood up and stretched. He reached for and oversized sweater at the foot of the bed and pulled it over his head. The minute after they had arrived in the city, Wufei had bought new clothes for himself, he stood out like a sour thumb with the ones that Duo had gave him.

-------------------------------

As Wufei walked down the taverns narrow staircase he could already hear the bustle coming from the towns only bar. Before he could get to the base of the stairs he could already smell the stench of tobacco and liquor. People were laughing and yelling over each other. Wufei walked into the foggy room. All around him were tables of people, smoking, drinking and playing cars. He spotted Jordon and some of his team near the back corner of the room and maneuvered his way to the table.

"Wufei!" yelled Jordon with enthusiasm, " We were hoping you would come downstairs."

The boy sat down in an empty seat close to Jordon.

"I didn't know if you were coming down so we didn't order you a drink." he said. " you can have mine."

Wufei nodded his thanks as Jordon slid his mug in front of him. "Thanks." he said quietly.

Jordon laughed, "We should be thanking you for helping us escape."

" I'm guessing that you were there on a mission…"

The man nodded thoughtfully," Yeah, you can say that."

"But something went wrong…" went on Wufei.

Jordon nodded, " Of course. We were on a mission to get a disc with classified information on the Vampires blood banks."

"Blood banks?"

"Yeah, the Vampires keep blood banks-"

Wufei shook his head, " I know what they are, vamps have them stationed on every continent. Some say it's they're back-up storage system."

Jordon nodded, fully impressed, "That's right. We were order to get a disc that was in the base…unfortunately we got caught."

" To many of them?"

Jordon tilted his head, " You can say that…we were ambushed."

Wufei cocked up an eyebrow, "A spy."

" Were guessing, though we never found out who it was."

Wufei took a sip of his beer, " And you were captured." he stated before he put his cup down.

Jordon sighed," yep, we were questioned and force to work for them…all though we had no clue that werewolves would be there…or psychonaughts…"

They paused from talking as the noise in the background carried on. Jordon called for a waiter to come and get him another drink. The waiter came back quickly holding a pint of beer and hurried off to another table.

"We were lucky." whispered Jordon to himself. The others around Wufei nodded grimly.

Then suddenly the man perked up, " By the way, this is some of the higher ranks on my team." he said happily, " That's Janice." he pointed to the girl that had invited Wufei downstairs. "Next to her is Mickey, then Robin and Taylor."

They all nodded to Wufei as Jordon introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." said Wufei nodding.

Jordon smiled happily as they all started to interact with each other. A couple of hours passed without any complications. They had all order dinner and were currently eating when Taylor pulled on the table a black laptop.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Jordon.

" I rented it from the tavern." said the red-head shrugging.

Wufei looked at the man curiously, " What are you doing?"

"He's checking the networks." answered Jordon.

"Networks?"

Jordon took a large gulp of his beer before answering, " Yeah, networks are private lines that help us stay in tuned with what are government or the Vamps are doing."

"What's on it?" asked Wufei curiously.

Jordon shrugged, "Most of the time it's messages in coding. Sometimes we can even hack into the Vamps private line to see what they're up too."

Wufei took a bite of his meat as he watched Taylor type quickly on the laptop's keyboard.

"So Wufei…" started Jordon, "You never told us how the Vampires captured you."

"Is that a question?"

Jordon smirked," Most defiantly." he answered, "You most of put up one hell of a fight when they caught you."

Wufei smiled," On the contrary, I only kicked a Werewolf into a rusty pipe."

Jordon didn't seem to buy Wufei's answer, " Why were they after you?"

"They weren't." the boy answered, " They got me as a bonus."

" Huh?"

" I believe they were sent to blow up the base I was residing in…"

" Umm Jordon." piped up Taylor. Everyone around the table turned to look at the man who was now looking at his computer in disbelieve.

"What's the matter Taylor?" asked the man.

Taylor slid the laptop to Jordon. Wufei saw the English man scan over the information on it's bluish screen, he even did a couple of double takes.

"What's wrong?" asked Janice.

"Bloody hell." said Jordon to himself. He slid the laptop over to Wufei.

Eyeing Jordon curiously, Wufei turned to the screen and his eyes growing bigger at it's contents. Apparently Taylor had managed to hack into one of the Vamps private lines and ended up receiving a urgent alert that was sent to each guest host that was stationed in it. The message contained pics and information on a number of humans that had escaped from the vamps base about a day and half ago. Wufei scanned over the pics, they were of Jordon and his team. Each profile had specific information and stats on each person, it was highly detailed with a good quality photo and where they were last seen. There were even rewards on the bottom of the profiles to anyone who could manage to catch them.

Jordon's was about $25, 000.

Wufei looked over each profile as he scrolled down to the lower ranks in Jordon's team h stopped abruptly when he saw a familiar face staring at him, his own. Even though his profile wasn't as detailed as the rest of the humans, they still had a great amount of info that would be enough for a dementedly smart man. Thanks to Sally, it seemed like every scar and imperfection about Wufei was posted on the poster. It had estimates on fighting ability, where he was likely born and even his estimate on his IQ. The reward money for him was $100,000.

----------------------------------------------------------

A day ago…

Heero and Duo walked along Manhattans busy streets trying to reach they're destination as quickly as possible. They had arrived in New York about 6 hours after the elders meeting and 5 hours after the incident at the base. After Heero reported that the humans had escaped the building, the elders had set up a search to find them all. During they meeting, each person had a chance to see surveillance tape that had been recording the humans activity when before the incident happened. No one knew exactly who had triggered the piercing noise, but the tape managed to reveal the culprit's or mainly the _culprit_ to blame. The images were very surprising. For one thing none of the elders or even Heero and Duo would pf guess the noise was caused by a human.  
But they had seen it, they had seen Wufei connect and pull wires attached to the fire alarm like he could of done in his sleep while talking to another human they captured named Jordon. By far the most disturbing part about the image was that knew exactly

what he was doing.  
Heero remembered Trieze fast-forward the tape to the part when the human Jordon pulled the lever hours later after Wufei had hotwired it. Minutes later Wufei had entered  
into the room and had unscrewed a vents grate to make there escape. Clearly frustrated at this point Trieze immediately cut off the image and started barking orders to Duo and Heero and the rest of the others there.

That was why they had came to New York in the first place, to look  
for the human that planned the escape...Wufei.  
Even though they hated to admit it; the tape had shaken up the  
elders more then they could ever admit.

Wufei was the one that had re-wired the alarm to make that piercing  
sound, he was the one that had led the humans out through the  
ventilation system. Heero and Duo's mission was clear as day, they  
had to locate Wufei quickly and bring him back to home base.

Heero could already hear the laughter coming from the other Vampires and  
Werewolves. They probably thought that the search was pointless, they're ignorance would be their downfall. The explanation was far to simple, the point was that Wufei was dangerous the tape had proved that.

From Wufei's siren many creatures around the home base were seriously  
injured. The noise had echoed off the walls and through the vents.  
If Heero hadn't found the origin of the sound; many creatures  
would've likely be dead. There were already creatures that had came  
near death, which was why Quatre and Trowa was not with them. Out of  
all the creatures in the base the psychonaughts and Trowa's race had   
been effected the most. They had immediately passed out two minutes after the alarm had sounded and were currently in Sally's clinic getting treated.

This reason was why they had to capture Wufei as quickly as possible. The boy had found   
a fatal weakness in all their super being perfections and if he ever  
exploited them to the human's military; the creatures wouldn't have  
a chance of surviving the war. Human's had the tendency to carry  
heavy grudges in such events which is why it would be dangerous for  
them to have Wufei. They would use the weapon and turn it into a  
massacre, millions of creatures would die.  
Heero quickly followed Duo down 7th Avenue, his knife wound had  
already healed, but his ego had yet to stitch up. He had asked  
himself so many times; why he had kissed Wufei. Logically he  
couldn't have chosen a most awkward moment for the kiss, yet he did  
it anyway and he hated the fact that he liked it. When Wufei had  
stabbed him, he had no time to react, but inside he was torn. He  
felt relieved that the boy had stopped the intimate display before  
it went to far, but on the other hand he was hurt and disappointed  
that it had stopped so suddenly.  
"Were here Heero." said Duo opening a brown apartment door.  
Heero walked inside and waited for Duo to lead the way. They went up  
a steep staircase to the second floor and walked down a dark  
hallway, stopping at a door that read '24b'. Duo knocked at the  
door twice and waited for an answer.

Heero turned his head to see a woman and a little boy walk down another staircase. She smiled warmly at him before turning to the staircase that led to the base  
floor. Heero smiled to himself, they were lucky that New York was a  
neutral's zone, it was the only one in the United States.  
A dozens of locks were heard unlocking from the other side of the  
door and a figure stepped in the doorway," About time you all got  
here." came a mans voice.  
They both said nothing as they were led into the apartment.

The room was spacious but lacked a few homey touches. There were a few   
bookshelves and a dresser but nothing that showed personality. Heero  
followed Duo into the next room which looked like a study except there were computers everywhere.  
"What brings you here Duo?" the man asked sitting down at a desk.  
Heero's eyes rested on the man, right away he could tell that he  
was a Werewolf, his manner gave him away.  
"We need information on a human Simon." answered Duo.  
The man looked at both boys in surprise," That's a first..."  
he said before turning to the computer in front of him.  
They both watched him type on a blue screen until the screen turned  
into a search database. Heero looked closely at the site, it had a  
federal seal on the top right corner.  
"Is this the U.S governments database?" he asked still scanning the  
site.  
Simon nodded," Yeah, it's really easy to hack into when you learn the right  
codes...so who are you looking for?"  
"He's a male, Asian, with black eyes and black hair and about 5'  
10'." answered Heero.  
The man typed in the information," Do you have his name?"  
Duo cleared his throat," Wufei."  
The Simon typed the name and pressed enter, a list of numbers  
scrolled down the screen.  
" What are those?" asked Duo.  
"Those are soldiers I.D. numbers..."  
"They all fit Wufei's description!" yelled out Duo in shock.

"What do you expect." he said, " You really haven't narrowed down the search."  
He started typing again until a new window popped up. Heero looked at it closely, it was a person's criminal file.  
"You think he is a criminal?"  
Simon shrugged," He's not in the military, it's just a hunch."

Simon scanned down the list of criminals files until he stopped at one and doubled clicked it.  
"So what's so special about this person's file?" asked Duo.  
"Just another hunch..." he said clicking on the image. Another window popped up that showed an Asian boy that had his black hair in a tight ponytail. He wore black  
rimmed glasses and had a white lab jacket on.  
"Wufei..." said Duo with a grin on his face," Shit! You found him?"

Heero frowned, "He's a criminal?'  
"Say's here he used to be a thief. His records show that he  
stole artifacts from the British Museum more then five times and had  
taken numerous paintings like the' The Birth of Venus', 'Death of  
Marat, ' A Raft of Medusa' and 'Water Lilies' by Monet. He also  
snagged a number of sculptures and woodcuts..."  
"Their still missing?"  
The man shook his head," No, he was caught after stealing Van  
Gogh's 'The Starry Night' and he returned them after three days.  
"Did he go to prison?" asked Heero.  
"No." the man answered shaking his head again," They made a deal with   
him...He works for the government instead of going to jail. The   
picture is him in one of the governments laboratories. It says here  
that he moved to India for a while and after that he went underground and disappeared."

Duo walked over to one of the apartment windows, " What do you mean underground?"

"It says here its confidential, not even I can open it."

Heero walked over to Duo, " Does it say anything about what he did in those laboratories, Simon?"

The man scanned over the information, "Umm, no not really…why? You know something?"

Heero turned to him, " Maybe. Sally said he might have been exposed to scientific testing when we found him…"

"Where did you find him?"

"In an abandon clinic 30 miles away from home base." answered Duo.

Simon frowned, " And why do you think he was exposed-"

" Because of what he can do." interrupted Heero.

" He's a human, he can hardly harm any of us."

Duo chuckled bitterly, " You have no idea what your talking about Simon." he said, " Wufei isn't just an already human. He's the one that made that machine in home base a not to long ago."

Simon chuckled, " Your kidding right." he asked looking at both of them. But they kept a straight face instead of joining him. "Your not kidding." he whispered.

"No." said Heero coldly, "That's why we need to find him." he paused, " Do you have anymore records of him?"  
The man started typing again, a more serious look on his face. He pressed enter key and watched as a pop-up window showed another pictures of Wufei, this time in a dark   
looking cell. His clothes were ragged and hair out of the neat tight  
ponytail that he saw in the first picture. He was sitting in a  
cell that looked to be made of clay, The camera showed him in  
shackles, his legs up to his chest and his arms on his knees. It was  
a profile shot of him but it still held it's power. His head was slightly bowed and his  
eyes down cast, staring into nothingness.  
"What happened to him?" asked Duo. He had abandoned the window and went to stand right behind Simon again.  
"He was captured-"  
"By whom?" asked Heero starring at the picture.  
"It doesn't say..." answered Simon as he scanned over the  
information under the picture," It says here that he died two months  
after this picture was taken..."  
"DIED!" yelled Duo.  
Heero looked at the man," That's impossible..."  
The man clicked on an arrow button below Wufei's picture, the image  
changed into another picture, this time of Wufei lying on the  
floor. Both his hands ands feet were chained to the ground, his head  
was turned to the side and his legs were in the same direction. His  
arms and chest were opened and there was blood seen through three  
gashes along his stomach and chest.  
Heero shook his head in disbelief," It can't be-"  
" It says here that this picture was taken minutes after U.S  
soldiers invaded the prison, they found many prisoners dead,  
including Wufei." the man said quickly.  
Duo rubbed his forehead," But we saw him...hours ago.."  
"Then you saw a ghost." replied Simon with a sigh, " Or something else."

--------------------------------------

Present…3 days later

"Have you ever been married Wufei?" asked Jordon as they walked to the base.  
After seeing they're wanted posters on the Vampires network line, they had all departed an hour later and didn't stop to rest until they made it to New Dehli. Not wasting anytime, Jordon had order his team to report to the base and an hour later Wufei Had him had followed. That had nothing to fear in New Dehli, mainly because it was a human city, but still Wufei found himself still feeling a little edgy.

"Yes." he answered not looking at the man.  
"Seriously!" yelled Jordon. The man had been asking Wufei questions all afternoon. It was getting rather annoying.  
They stopped at a red light," Yes." repeated Wufei trying to hold his patience.  
Jordan cleared his throat," How was it?" he asked.  
Wufei turned to him, he noticed that the other had found his shoes  
more interesting then looking at his face," In truth?" he asked the man.  
Jordan looked at Wufei and nodded," Yes..."  
Wufei turned to walk across the street," It was terrible."  
Jordan gaped," Really?" he said in a worried voice.  
Wufei nodded and smiled, the young man had his hands in his pockets  
and was looking down at the side walk, Wufei couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's funny?" asked Jordan.  
Wufei smirked," You and Melsha's marriage will be quite different   
from mine..."

Melsha was Jordon's fiancé. Wufei had a chance to meet her briefly before they had departed for the base. Even though he hardly knew her, he could still tell that Jordon's relationship with her was deep.  
"How did you know?"  
Wufei shrugged," I saw the ring on her finger and put everything  
together."  
Jordan nodded as they walked on," Why was you marriage so  
terrible...if you don't mind me asking..."  
Wufei sighed," Because it was arranged."  
"I didn't think they did that anymore."  
"My families was all about tradition." said Wufei smiling.  
"So you didn't know her?"  
Wufei shook his head," Nope, and the first time I saw her I knew  
that I hated her."  
Jordan scratched his head, he looked at Wufei and down at the  
sidewalk. Wufei noticed the gesture right away, Jordan usually did  
it when he would say or ask something that he thought was   
embarrassing.  
"Just ask." sighed Wufei.  
The young man jumped at Wufei's bluntness before nodding," You don't  
have to answer it if you don't want to...but, I was wondering...how  
did the wedding night go?"  
They stopped again at a stop light, Wufei turned to Jordan before  
chuckling," It was complicated..."  
"How so?" asked Jordan tilting his head to the side.  
Wufei cleared his throat," Picture this..." he began," Picture that  
your fifteen years old and had just gotten married. That the  
ceremony in itself was a total failure. When you saw her come down  
the aisle she looked like she wanted to stab you with the knife she had under her dress-"

"She had a knife under her dress?"

"Most defiantly." answered Wufei. " While you see her walk down the aisle you cant help to think of putting your arms around her slender neck and strangling her ..."  
Wufei could see Jordan's eyes go wide, he went on," Then in a split second the wedding is over and you are rushed off after ceremony. Everyone is happy accept for you and you find out that you have to dance with the bride, that you actually have to be in close  
proximity with her. Then everything becomes a blur of colors and you  
find yourself rushed off to a separate room from the her... your  
told by your parents to fulfill your duties, to consummate the  
marriage and even though your nodding in approval your dreading it."  
Wufei and Jordan started walking when the light turned green. He  
paused his speech as they crossed the street only to find his side  
being nudged by an elbow. Wufei looked up to find Jordan looking at  
him curiously," And...?" he said.  
Wufei gave the man a small smile," And you find yourself down a long  
hallway, your so nervous that she'll be in that room. You pray that  
she would of found away to escape, so you wouldn't have to go  
through with the whole thing...and yet, your curious..."  
Jordon frowned," Curious?"  
Wufei nodded," Think about it, Your fifteen, you have never seen a  
girl naked in your life and all of a sudden your married. It's the  
wedding night and you know what your suppose to do...I mean you  
know about your anatomy, you know where to put it, but you know  
nothing about her's...you just know that it's expected of you."  
"What did you do?"  
"I walked down the hallway into the room, hoping that she wasn't   
there...but she was, she was sitting on the bed, stiff as a board  
and looking like she was ready to kill. When I walked near he she  
immediately tensed up, but I didn't touch her...I knew better."  
Jordan eyes looking completely alert, he was clearly interested in  
the story, Wufei went on," I went to the dresser and took off my  
shirt...

He didn't want to make any sudden movements, she would strike if he  
did. So Wufei went over to the dresser and took off his dress robes,  
he let it slip to the floor before turning to pick it up. He placed  
the robe on a nearby chair before he started braiding his hair. If  
she didn't want anything to happen then he wouldn't push it, Wufei  
was actually relieved that she hadn't said anything at this point.  
He heard something fall from behind him and he turned around to see   
Meiren looking down at her hat before looking directly at him. It   
was a weird look that she was giving him, like she had never seen   
him before...and before he could comment on it Meiren was in front of  
him looking at him with lustful eyes.  
Wufei gulped," What's your problem?" he said trying to give them  
some distance apart.  
Meiren caressed his arms with her hands, she still gazed at him,

" Why didn't you tell me you were a fighter?" she whispered huskily.  
Wufei quickly moved away from the dresser," Because I knew that you   
would try to get me to fight you." he answered.  
Meiren advanced toward him," You should of told me before..." she   
said before kissing him.

"I'm confused..." said Jordan as he walked beside Wufei.  
They had just entered the base and was about to go through the security check.

"Imagine how I felt." said Wufei," I was completely shocked by her   
actions. Later on she told me that when I took off my shirt she   
immediately knew I was a fighter.."  
"So?"  
"So, she always thought that I was a scholar, she has always been   
attracted to strong men and she thought I was weak... at least until she saw  
my training scars..." answered Wufei.  
Jordan laughed," So she was immediately turned on by you at that   
moment. Did things change after that?"  
"Yeah, " answered Wufei," She became nice after that..."  
They both became silent, Wufei mentally sighed, 'Why did it have to  
end so soon?'  
"What happened to her?" asked Jordon.  
Wufei smiled sadly," She died...in battle."  
"Sorry-"  
"Don't worry about it." said Wufei," I'm over it."  
The other man smiled," What do you think you would be doing if she   
was alive?" he asked quietly.  
" In truth?"   
Jordan nodded," Yes..."  
Wufei sighed," Probably taking care of the baby..."

Jordon slipped through the security bar without a problem. He nodded to the officer as he put his shoes back on.

---------------------------------------

Heero sent out another of the wanted posters he had managed to make.  
Duo and him had finally found a decent mugshot of the Wufei and was sending  
it to every bar and building occupied by any creature other then  
humans. They had also sent it on the Vamps private network so it could make more ground. The information that they found out about Wufei had hit them  
both hard and they were more eager to find the human and asked some  
well waited questions.

Even though they couldn't reach him at that moment, they knew that the humans would try and almost succeed, which was why they were sending out the wanted extra posters.

Trieze and Zechs had also put out a bounty for the boy.  
Even though Heero was a little disturbed by Wufei's past he was  
grateful that he found out some information about him. He had  
relayed the information to Sally and the elders when he sent a  
wanted poster to them as well. They responded, of course, with much  
enthusiasm and reminded Heero and Duo to find him as soon as possible  
and to keep him alive. Right know, Heero and Duo were to lay low until they heard anything from home base or Wufei.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wufei followed Jordon down the bases hallway trying hard to ease the sense of dread that had started at his gut and was now spreading through his body. He knew he should've felt safe here, but he didn't. Instead he found himself anxious and ready to flee.

Jordon on the other hand didn't seem to notice Wufei's discomfort, which was fine with the boy. He didn't want to cause attention to himself.

They entered into the center of the base a couple of minutes later and maneuvered themselves to the recipients desk.

"May I help you?" you asked.

Jordon leaned on the desk casually, "Yeah, were looking for Lt. Nion? Have you seen her?"

The woman eyed Jordon before typing on her computer, she handed Jordon a sheet of paper.

"Your going to have to feel this out." she said in a dead tone voice. Jordon slid to the left of the test and smiled brightly at the woman. She didn't even flinch. Ignoring her, Jordon took a pan from her cup on the desk and started feeling the papers out.

"May I help you sir?" The woman said to Wufei.

"He's with me." answered Jordon before he turned back to the sheet.

The woman glared at Jordon as he scribbled on the paper. Wufei saw her turn toward him and gaze at him for a good minute in a half. It was a nerving, something was off about it and at that point Wufei decided it was time to leave. He walked up to Jordon, feeling the woman's eyes boring into his back.

" I'm going to go Jordon." he whispered.

"Why!" yelled Jordon. Wufei flinched.

"I just got to go."

And with that Wufei started walking toward the exit. Behind him, he could hear Jordon call his name a couple of times and it made him quicken his pace. The exit was in sight and Wufei pushed the doors open as casually as he could. The sun hit his face and he breathed a sigh of relief, he could see the streets of New Dehli about 20 feet away.

Then eight guns appeared out of nowhere pointing at his head and chest.

--------------------------------------------

Lt. Nion found herself standing in a dark interrogation room, looking at a young man with dark eyes and hair. She had just gotten off her shift when the receptionist phoned her about a suspicious boy seen in the base. Nion didn't take it seriously, the receptionist had a past of making unnecessary calls, but then she started to describe the suspect and Nion found that the description fit a coding message her assistant had decoded about two hours ago.

Without a second thought she sent for the boy to be arrested and brought to the interrogation room. Her she was, gazing with amusement at the boy who was stiff as a board, looking at the black glass in front of him.

Nion pushed herself off the wall, "Do you know why you're here?" she asked, seating across from the boy.

He glared, "Enlighten me."

Nion smirked, " You seemed to be in a hurry when we caught you."

He shrugged, "And?"

" The receptionist said you were seemed anxious-"

"Well, the receptionist is just looking for trouble."

Noin couldn't help but laugh, " Indeed, she seems to always try to get somewhat arrested…but this time she hit the spot.

Wufei stared coldly at her, "What do you-"

"What can you tell me about this Mr. Chang?" interrupted Nion as she tossed the boy a couple of pieces of paper.

Wufei gazed at his profile image laid sideways in front of him. The wanted poster from the Vamps network.

" Shit." whispered Wufei to himself. He was now officially screwed.

"Tell me something Mr. Chang," began Nion, " Why would the Vampires be interested in someone like you?"

'It's time to bullshit." thought Wufei.

"Don't know maybe it's my charm." he answered in a deadpan voice.

"I doubt that."

" Or maybe because I they wanted to torture me-"

"Mr. Chang-"

"Or turn me, that would be a good idea."

"Mr.-"

" Or maybe they just wanted a good fuck! Who the hell knows!"

"Mr. Chang! You should take this more seriously."

Wufei paused, "And why is that?"

"Because people here are calling you a spy, Mr. Chang. Were in a war-"

"Like I've forgotten…"

"And this is a serious charge." finished Nion.

Wufei turned away, "What do you want Lieutenant?"

" I want you to tell me why they want you."

Wufei sighed, " I don't-"

" The Vampires are smart Wufei. They don't go after just anyone."

Nion walked behind Wufei and stopped so that she was facing his back. She bent down low do that she was close to his left ear.

" They see you as a threat Wufei…and we want to know why…"

-------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chap.

Hope you liked it.

I know, so much info in this chapter.

I hope I spelled Nion's name right….


	6. Fugitive

Hey everyone. It's been so long. Sorry for the lack of updates but I had a computer problem.

Heres the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

Title: Moutians Peak 6: Fugitive

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noin had been in the gloomy depressing room for up to 12 hours straight. She had tried everything in the book, everything that she had observed and learned from others, but this time things were different. The boy, Chang Wufei, who currently sat in front of her drinking from a Styrofoam cup, was more then strong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that there was something quite essential about him.

Noin herself had tried everything to lure out any information that he would happen to know about the Vampires. But the boy was solid and unmoving. It was impressive, yet, very annoying.

She had tried threats, bribing, the buddy-buddy routine and even try to cut the boy a deal, but he wasn't hearing it.

He just sat in his seat either staring at her or making snide and smart remarks. Noin knew that the boy was important, even without decoding the vampire wire she knew, but what was it exactly?

"Are we through?" she heard Wufei ask. He had put down his cup and was looking at her rather curiously.

Noin stood up from her seat, " Wufei, all we want is answers-"

"Well, maybe your asking the wrong questions." He murmured.

Noin froze and stared at the boy, who was currently looking at the nearby wall.

She looked toward a black glass window that was on her side of the room. She knew that they were both being watched and she knew that her interrogation wasn't making her look the slightest bit worthy of her title as an agent. Noin walked over to Wufei and sat down on the table beside him, he glanced at her.

"Lets put all cards on the table Chang." She said in a low voice.

Wufei turned toward her. Noin smiled, "Your not that naïve or immature as you look."

The boy smirked, "Finally caught on to the obvious."

The blue-haired woman couldn't help but chuckle, "I've been doing this job for a while, I can read people like a book."

Wufei looked at her curiously, "And you think you can read me?"

"Naturally." She said with a dazzling smile, "All humans are easy to read for me…it's a gift."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "All right, then read me, if you know so much." He challenged playfully.

Noin hopped up from the table and started walking around him, observing his moods and actions.

"You come from a huge family..." she started, " Responsibility walks with you hand and hand."

Wufei shrugged, "Anybody can see that." He slyly, "And here I thought that you were going to tell me something useful…"

Noin glared, "I wasn't finished."

Wufei shrugged, "It doesn't matter." He replied, "You could never read me."

"Cocky aren't we?"

"No, just stating the facts."

"Facts-"

"You said that you could read humans like a book."

"I did-"

"But did I ever say that I was human?"

Noin stopped herself in mid-sentence, "What?"

Wufei didn't answer; all he did was smile at the woman.

Even when a red blaring alarm starting ringing through out the whole base, they stayed in they're spots staring at each other, one in shock the other in contempt.

A number of soldiers rushed out from the right side of the room and surrounded Noin and Wufei. Sensing movement, Noin immediately snapped out of her interrogation/ shock and turned to one of the soldiers.

"What's going on?" she yelled through the shrieking if the siren.

"An intruder mame!" the man yelled, " They've entered the base."

"Who?"

The soldier shook his head, " We haven't figured out yet mame."

Noin turned to Wufei who was sitting upright, body and senses alerted by the commotion around him. They were both surrounded by a dozen of soldiers; either talking on they're radios or checking and loading they're guns.

Noin frowned, she pulled Wufei out of his seat by the arm and guided him to the other side of the desk. If anyone was to come into the room, they would most likely come on the side he was sitting. And Noin wasn't going to take any chances. She had a feeling that all this had to do with the boy.

Gun fire suddenly rang out from all directions outside the closed door. Noin quickly moved Wufei half way behind her. In seconds the door was blasted open, debri and nuts and bolts flew everywhere making everyone in the room shield they're eyes.

Before the dust could settle dozens of unknown beigns came running in the room full equipped with guns and ammunition. The human soldiers near the desk quickly equipped themselves as more people came pouring in. They were about a yard away, the two groups, each one pointing guns at each other. They didn't say anything and they had no need to since a figure had walked through the door holding a riding crop and a small smirk on her face.

" Une." grumbled Wufei, " Figures."

"Your not happy to see me Human." she said in a sweet voice, " Your lucky I found you…before anyone else did."

At this moment Noin decided to speak, " Just what the hell do you think your doing?" she asks, " You have broken into government property-"

"I know where I am human." the woman snapped back viciously, " I'm only here to retrieve him." she said pointing to Wufei.

"What a peach." the boy said sarcastically.

Noin grabbed Wufei's arm tightly, " You cannot have him. Leave at once before I order the soldiers to fire."

The Une laughed, " Oh really? Tell me are there any silver bullets in those guns?"

Noin glanced at the captain of the squad and received a nervous stare, she gulped.

"I'm guessing that's a no." chuckled Une, "Without silver bullets in your guns, going against us is like shooting yourselves. Just give me the boy and we'll leave as swiftly as we've come."

Noin's hand tightened on Wufei's arm, " Why do you want him, he's a human after all."

" Do you think I'm that stupid?" she glances at Wufei, " So you didn't tell them anything, that helps you immensely in this situation."

"I didn't do you any favors." Wufei bit back, " I'm not even apart of this war."

"On the contrary." Une replied, " You're the key essential to everything that's been going on."

Wufei frowned, " Don't drag me into your foolish conflict."

"What do you mean? Your kind is the one that started this..." Une bit back.

Wufei smiled, "My kind? You sure about that?"

Une frowned and looked at Wufei as if she was trying to see something that no one else could.

Wufei sighed, 'I have no time for this.' he thought.

He looked toward a soldier next to him and examined his belt. In a split second he had grabbed one of the mans black grenades and pulled the tab without hesitation. Wufei tossed the bomb lightly between the two groups before ducking.

It took everyone seconds to duck and most of the Vampires to scatter and exit the room through the door they came from. A large blast came as promised, breaking a hole in the floor and scattering wood and metal over the room.

Before Noin could get a chance to grab him and before Une could recover, Wufei jumped up from his position and jumped through the hole into a use to be tidy office. Wufei landed gracefully on his feet and headed to the door. Above him gun shots were heard and he quickly ran out the door and into the hallway before they figured out he was missing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei ran through the hallway and down the stairs to the main chamber where Jordon had took him before. By now everyone had dropped what they were doing and had headed to the wing where the conflict was heating up. They passed Wufei without a second glance.

The boy dodged between the many soldier and agents that ran past him.

"We have incoming!" came a horrified yell.

Taking a chance Wufei turned his head to see a group of people dressed in black emerging from the top of the staircase where he had just descended from, they moved gracefully and swiftly, fangs and claws bared out for all to see. In a panic people started to scatter to the exits while a few stayed to fight. They were slained quite easily.

" There he is!"

Wufei turned back around as a Vampire pointed back at him. He ran faster, even though in his mind he didn't think it would matter. Already he could hear footsteps echoing behind him, ignoring everyone else,he turned to the right and ran down another hallway, this time much more narrower. Wufei didn't have to turn around to see that a dozen of vamps and Were's were following him.

He turned another corner and was glad to recognize a green sign that read 'exit'. Wufei's speed doubled as he neared the door to his freedom. Once he could get out into the city, the crowds would camouflage him from the hostel creatures.

He's was nearing the door, almost a few feet away when Wufei felt a slash on his back. He grunted in pain as many other followed to his cheek and arms. The Vampire that did it was so close. Due to the immense pain from the deep gashes, Wufei lost his footing and collided into the door and into the sunlight. The Vampire tumbled down with him onto the dusty ground. Gathering up all his strength, Wufei picked himself up and started to run again, this time his goal being the gate. Every footstep become heavier, every breath more shallow, miraculously Wufei ran past the gate, disappeared into the busy streets of New Dehli.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By mid evening Wufei found himself in an empty train cart heading up east. He's wounds had stopped bleeding, yet he still felt a bit dizzy. The day had been busy and tiring. Due to his wounds and current condition he didn't have the strength to hitchhike. But he was still thankful, he would of rather got slashed by a Vamp then a Werewolf.

If anyone were cut by a Werewolf the person would have a 70 chance of becoming one; due to the venom that would seep into the wound on contact. Vamps were no different except that instead of a person being turned, he would become severely weak.

Wufei sat in the dark cart, in severe pain. It wouldn't of made a difference if he bandaged the gashes, they would still hurt like hell.

"Those look like they hurt." said Meiren.

Wufei shrugged as the girl sat by his side, " Wasn't that grenade move a little restless…even for you." she added.

"It was my only option at the time."

"Does it hurt?"

"Do you have to ask."

Through the carts open doors Wufei could see the starry night sky, he sighed with satisfaction. It had been a while since he could truly relax. Wufei rested his head on one of the hay blocks that were scattered around the cart. His eyes started to close slowly…..

"Stop the train!" came a yell from outside.

Wufei jerked up. Outside the cart he could see a small slender figure struggling to catch up with the train. Without thinking about it, Wufei went over to the opening and grabbed the others hand. With all his strength he hosted the person up.

"Thank you." a young boy said.

Wufei just nodded, trying to catch his breath. The boy was about 16, had black hair and warm toned skin. His eyes were also black and he wore a stripped shirt with worn jeans.

He gazed at Wufei with a bit of urgency.

Wufei instantly backed up, " What the hell are you?"

The boy face turned from a concentrated state to a look of shock, " How did you know?" he asked.

Wufei glared as he sat on a hay block, " Don't try anything kid."

The boy sighed unhappily, he then glanced at Wufei's injured arms, " What happened?"

Wufei turned to him with a glare, making the boy wince. After a couple of minutes of silence he spoke up, " Vamps attacked me."

The boy turned around quickly, " Seriously!?'

Wufei nodded. The boy looked down at his hands, a sad look on his face, "I've never seen a Vampire before." he said rather excitidly.

Wufei glared at him, " sorry…" the boy replied.

After a long stretch of silence the boy spoke up again, " My name Kanti, by the way."

Wufei didn't say anything, " I'm sorry that happened to you." he said jestering to Wufei's wounds, " They look painful."

"You don't need to be." replied Wufei, " It's not like your one of them."

Kanti shrugged, " Still apart of the same group."

Wufei sighed, " What are you doing here anyway?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"…Just trying to find a safe zone…I mean- for my kind, that is…"

" So you're a Were?"

He shook his head, " Oh, no…I would be detected in seconds if I was…no, I'm a…a well…I'm a psycho naught."

Wufei gazed at the boy with surprise, " That's interesting."

'Great that's the last thing I need right now, a pyschonaught hacking my brain when I fall asleep.' thought Wufei bitterly.

Kanti looked away, " What is?"

Wufei rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was started to get a headache, " That you're a psyhconaught, I expected more clearer energy signature from you…your kind." he paused, " So your going to the home base to meet up with your family?"

The boy let out a bitter chuckle, " I wish." he whispered, " No, I'm going to a save zone to be protected."

"And what about your family?"

"They are here in New Dheli. My father owns an restoration company in the heart of the city."

Wufei frowned, " Why aren't they with you?"

Kanti sighed, " They are human."

Wufei's frowned deepened, " How is that possible? I mean aren't they suppose to be psychonaughts too?"

The boy shook his head, " On the contrary, Pyschonaughts cannot be turned or bred like Vampire's and Werewolves, we are born with our abilities. All I know is that it has something to do with a specific gene that mutates at a certain point of the fetus stage…almost anyone can turn into a psychonaught, it all depend on that gene."

" Makes since…" said Wufei more to himself.

"Excuse me?" Kanti interrupted, Wufei glanced up, " Does that hurt?"

Wufei looked at his wounds, they were still hurting and burning from the venom, " Just a little." he lied.

The boy stood up from his spot near the carts door and walked up to the older Asian boy, " I can help you."

Wufei looked at him suspiciously, " Why?"

The boy shrugged, " Well, for starters…your the first human that knows my secret and hasn't tried to throw rocks at me or kill try to kill me."

Wufei smiled, " And?"

" And I think I can assist you. My father, remember I told you that he has a restoration company. Well, I worked there for a long time restoring things that people would give me. I'm pretty sure that I can do the same to you."

" You want to heal me?"

The boy nodded , " Yes."

" And you've only had experience with cracked vases and dirty paintings?"

Kanti nodded again, " Yep?"

"No living tissue, such as skin?"

The boy shook his head, " No, but I'm not a rookie at healing. I've been doing it for quite some time and I think that you'll benefit from it."

Wufei sighed as his hand went up to rub the bridge of his nose, "…..fine, why not? I have nothing to lose..."

Wufei glanced at the boy, " I'll let you use me as your first healing experiment if and only if you can make this headache go away as well. If you can't, no deal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shuttle stopped at the safe station, it was the only one in the area for at least 100 miles. Heero and Duo quietly got off the vehicle with little hesitation. All around them they could see people (refugees) being escorted to other shuttles that would lead them to home base. Heero ignored the nervous and blank faces that surrounded him. He trudged through the mud, noting the thunder sound over his head.

Duo was walked swiftly behind him, not noticing or minding the thick mud that started to cake on his black boots and around the hem of his pants.

They both headed to a large deep red tent that was stationed in the middle of the camp. They had gotten a message from Zechs and Treize a day ago; saying that they had found the location of where Wufei was hiding. Heero had expected the Asain boy would head to a country that was dominated with humans. He had spent all the shuttle ride trying to figure out how he was going to sneak into the base Wufei was being held without being detected.

"Heero! Duo!" came a sweet yell from the tent.

They both looked toward the voice and found a blonde young man bounding toward them as they entered the tent.

"What's up Quat?" chimed in Duo as he gave the blonde a hug.

"Nothing much." Quatre answered, " I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" asked Heero.

Quatre nodded, " Trieze sent me to help you find Wufei."

"How are you filling, Q-ball?" asked Duo.

The blonde smiled, " I'm doing fine, most of my functions…my pyschonaught functions have returned. There's no permanent damage."

"What about Trowa?" asked Heero.

The blondes smiled faded, " Last time I saw him he was still in critical condition."

Heero found out some time ago that of everyone in the base, it seemed that Trowa had been the one severely hurt. The last time Heero had saw him, he was lying in a hospital, tubes scattered everywhere and in a coma.

"What's the status on Wufei?" he asks.

Quatre looked startled, " You mean, you don't know?"

Heero stopped, " Know what?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Son of a bitch." grumbled Duo. He had sat down next to Heero with a bowl of soup in his hands, pouting.

"Your not helping Duo…" sighed Quatre.

The braided boy just glared, " Who the hell does she think she is?" he started, " Getting Wufei back was never her mission."

Heero sipped on a glass of water. He could understand why Duo was so pissed off at the moment. In fact, Heero was feeling the same way. What Une did in New Dehli was foolish, she had no authority to give such an order and now because of her, Wufei had escaped, again.

"I hope Treize whips her." he heard Duo say.

Quatre smiled, " She will probably be severely punished for her stupidity. All that just to get into Treize's good nature-"

"And bed." chimed in Duo.

" And yet, she still will be getting a beating…even though I wish that I were there to see it." said the blonde smiling.

Duo chuckled, " You are a very sick man, Quat."

Heero sighed as he stared at Wufei's picture, he had requested a wanted poster before he went off to have dinner. He found himself staring at the young man's oval face, his tan skin, and cat like eyes. When had Heero become so fascinated with him?

"Wufei.." said a voice from behind him.

They all turned to see a young boy with a lunch tray looking at Wufei's wanted poster that sat on the table. It was like he was in a trance, the boy gave a small smile as he read over Wufei's stats.

" That was your name…" he said without thinking.

Duo's eyebrows shot up, " You know him?"

The boy, who was happened to be Kanti looked startled at the question, he glanced at the poster and read the letters 'Wanted'.

He shook his head and try to walk away from the table but was stopped by Heero hand grabbing his stripped shirt.

"Sit." he said in a low menacing tone. KaNTI obeyed and looked around the cafeteria for help. No one noticed his distress.

"Tell me what you know about this man?" asked Heero pointing to Wufei's picture.

The boy shook his head, " I don't know." he lied.

Quatre glared, " Your lying." he said coldly. Kanti looked back at him, " Tell us the truth. " the blonde went on, " Or I'll have to use my own methods."

The boy flinched as a pain shot up his spine and to his head, " Even if you're my own kind." said Quatre with an evil smirk.

Kanti looked around nervously, " He was nice to me…I never thought he would be…"

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Heero.

The boy looked down at the posters, " I saw him on a train. He was in one of the abandoned cars…"

"Where was he going?" asked Quatre.

"I don't know, somewhere up east…China maybe, I think he was going to China." Kanti answered.

" China…"

"Yes." the boy said, " He said he was going to visit home and the train was heading to China, in it's mountain area."

Heero stood up from his seat, " Anything else?"

The boy shook his head, then stopped abruptly, " Well, he was pretty badly injured when I saw him."

Duo frowned, " what do yah mean?"

Kanti looked at his soup nervously, " He had scratches all over him. I had healed it for him."

"You healed it?" repeated Quatre.

The boy nodded vigrously as he glanced at the poster again, " Did I do something wrong?"

"What is it Quatre?" asked Duo.

The blonde boy smiled, " Every psychonaught has an energy signature that tells us apart."

"And what does that have to do-"

Quatre laughed, " I wasn't finished."

"Why are you so happy Q?" asked Duo curiously.

"Because of what the signature does and who it can rub off on." he answered.

" Explain." said Heero.

" Every pschonaught has his or her own signature, we can clearly see it when we walk passed each other. And we can also see it when we use our abilities on someone else."

"But how long will it last?" asked Duo.

" The signature is pure energy so it won't come off easily." said Quatre proudly, " it can stay on a host for up to 48 hrs."

Duo grinned, " Which means we have a trail."

The blonde nodded, " That's right. All we need know is the station he departed from in China and we could easily find him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei quickly got off the trains box car and stepped onto the station. He inhaled a long breath and smiled, "It's been so long." he said to himself.

Meiren appeared beside him, " It's still so beautiful."

Wufei nodded, " Thankfully they have a protection law on all of the forest around the mountains."

"It also means that home should still be intact." added the girl.

Wufei nodded, " A little dusty, but yes, still intact."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end (of the chap). Hope you liked.


	7. Special Note

Note:

Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I posted, but I've been extremely busy lately. Thank you all for the patience and sry for making you wait so long. The first fic I'm going to update is of course from Mountains Peak series since I haven't done it in a while and next from Happiness Is.

I also want to ask you all a question. You see, I had written MP a while back ago and have been changing the story ever since I renewed it on I actually had an idea of a chap being a male pregnancy, but I'm still not sure about it….

What do yah guys think?

Send me comments with your thoughts on the manner.

Thanks


	8. Discoveries at Home

Hello everyone! Yeah, it's been a while… stuff has been so hectic, but I finally go a chap out so I'm happy!

Hope you all like!

p.s. ( I need a beta. So if anyone wants to be one for Mountains Peak and Happiness is just let me now!)

**Mountains Peak 8: Discoveries at Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei trudged along a dirt road noting very few cars driving passed him. A lot had changed since he was last seen in this part of the forests. Everything was now industrialized, had a more urban atmosphere. Wufei's was reminded again that day why he was so thankful there was a protection law over the bamboo forest he trudged along. He steadily climbed up the mountain road; seeing a rather large city already creeping up the hills. It stopped abruptly at a 32 foot fence that led into the bamboo forests.

"You think it will still be there?" asked Meiren as she appeared along side him.

Wufei just smiled, " I have no doubt." he answered, " But it will probably need a repair job and some painting…"

"Your planning on staying there for that long?" she asked.

Wufei stopped to catch his breath. The sun was already starting to dip along the snow capped mountains and lush forest trees.

" I need to take the heat off of me."

Meiren sighed, " And what if it doesn't come off?"

Wufei stopped and turned to the Asian girl, " It will."

He started walking again, " What about Heero?"

"Who?"

Meiren laughed, " Don't act stupid. I know you remember him."

"What about him?"

"What will you do if he finds you?"

Wufei smirked, " That's simple, I'll kill him."

Meiren gave him a sly smile, " I'll believe it when I see it."

" What's that suppose to mean?" the boy asked suspiciously.

They both crossed the dirt road into a row of thick trees that lead to the bamboo forests.

"You know what I mean. If you really wanted to kill him then you would've done it a long time ago."

Wufei didn't answer, instead he walked further into the trees until water could be heard up ahead. Wufei walked along the forest floor and caught sight of a hidden river with many waterfalls.

"I mean, in the ventilation shaft; you could have easily killed him." continued Mieren.

Wufei bent down and scooped up some of the rivers clear water in his hand. He sipped at the satisfying liquid and turned to Meiren's bickering.

" Shut up Mei." he said plainly before getting up and walking into the forest.

Meiren smiled as she followed him.

They walked silently through the forest, taking in the nature around them. For Wufei it had been awhile sense he had experienced such a sensation. He had missed the feeling rumbling deep in his gut, he had missed the smells and touches. He had missed home.

They walked for another hour until they came to a giant boulder in front of a row of bamboo trees.

Wufei abruptly stopped.

" What?" asked Meiren.

The boy just stared at the vibrant green plant in front of him, " It's been a while."

A chuckle was heard beside him, Wufei turned to Merien, " Are you afraid it might be gone?"

He said nothing and turned back to the bamboo trees. Without a word he stepped forward between them until he could see a meadow of green blade grass and snow-white flowers. As he walked further east the flowers changed, from white to yellow, then violet. Wufei's fingers softly pressed against the many flowers that he passed, his eyes closed has many memories flashed in his mind.

Finally after walking through the meadow for thirty minutes until a gate appeared. To someone else it would have no meaning at all. It was tall with a small chipped shingle roof. Wufei stopped, wide-eyed as he looked at the lone gate. Then suddenly he ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he came upon the worn out piece of stone and wood.

The gate was worn and wooden, one could still see black sort of paint in it's cracks and splinters. Along the top were two heavy looking hooks.

" The last time we were here it read 'Dragon Clan'." stated Meiren.

Wuefi placed his hand slowly on the wooden surface before pushing the door open.

-----------------------------------------------------

After reporting the current information on Wufei to Treize and Zechs, Heero, Duo and Quatre had set out for China without giving any unwanted Vamps or Were' s the time of day to realize were they were going.

They were all so very close to Wufei, Heero could feel it. He ached to see the other again and still hadn't come to terms on why he was aching at all. He had admitted to himself secretly that he had some attraction to Wufei. Who didn't?

But it seemed more them that, it was not just a mere kiss to the troubled Vampire or a bite on neck for that matter. He wanted Wufei all to himself, his body, his soul…his heart.

He hadn't realized that he was already possessive of the boy until he had repeated everything in his head on what had happened to them in the vent shaft. It had something to do with his smell, something erotic, mysterious….dangerous. Heero wanted it all and he had come to terms with it. But their was still something that bothered him through his internal bickering, the thought of him loving.

Heero knew he could love, he had done it before, but that was different. His mother, Heero had loved her very much even though he had a short period of time with her, their was even some emotion for his father, probably love but maybe not that deep.

But Wufei was different, he was complicated. If Heero had ever planned to be with the both forever then there would be some seriously bumps on the way. Firstly, Heero needed an heir, he was expected to have one when he found a suitable bride. But no one seemed to be up for the challenge.

He had a lot of suitors waiting for him to choose, but Heero wasn't the one to choose just for looks. He wanted someone that he could actually deal with for that past 1000+ years that he would be living . His bride had to be strong in body and mind. He had always wanted someone suitable for bearing children and if Heero were to have babies (which is a strong possibility) he would defiantly need his bride to survive the birthing and the mating season before then.

Since Heero was a pure blood it was far more difficult then one would ever figure. His blood was from the ancients and stronger then in half blood. Due to this, Heero had to be extremely careful on who he picked to mate with. One of the main reasons why everyone wanted Heero as a husband was the rumors that escalated about the pure-bloods trait when it came to certain matters. Sex was a big one of the big matters and one that Humans, Werewolves and even Psychonuaghts wanted to try. It was said to be one of the biggest reasons that many wanted to date a pure-blood. Yes, it was pleasurable to the point of where a person could go insane. But they had to be strong enough to with stand it, especially if he got them pregnant.

During the years Heero had looked for a suitable person that he thought could withstand the process. But to his dissatisfaction, it seemed to late and to irritating, so he stopped trying. There was only one likely candidate that had put herself up for grabs in Heero's plain vision. He had promised himself never to be tempted or go near her as long as he was still breathing. Her name was Relena Peacecraft and she was also a pure blood. But annoying, aggravating, slutty pure-blood. She was actually the sister of the Werewolf's head leader, Zech's Marquise. And Heero would rather die then have his offspring be produced with her.

Which was why he was actually at another dilemma. Heero knew he liked Wufei and he knew that he was considering the boy for a likely candidate but the only problem was that he was indeed a boy. Heero would have no luck getting any offspring out of him.

"Yo Heero, you okay?" asked Duo.

Heero turned to his comrade driving the jeep that they borrowed from the safe base, " Fine." he said simply.

He had made them leave immediately, he wanted to get to Wufei as soon as possible.

---------------------------------------------------

The garden was still growing vast and beautiful, as if he had come home years ago. Wufei walked along the familiar dirt path looking around in awe at his old house. It should of looked old, ancient with dust scattered everywhere, but it didn't, it was instead quite beautiful.

"How is this possible?" he asked himself.

"May I help you?" asked a young girl that came from the one of the sliding doors.

Wufei looked up at a pretty Asian girl that had on worn blue jeans and a beige tank top. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail.

" Wufei looked around the houses garden before looking at her, " Sure..I guess."

The girl smiled sweetly before stopping in her tracks. Wufei didn't notice she was staring until he turned back to her.

" What?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly, " No-nothing. You just look like someone I've seen before."

Wufei smiled sweetly, " Really?"

The girl nodded as a her cheeks turned a nice pink color, " Yes, may I show you?"

Wufei shrugged, " Sure."

The girl bowed and disappeared in the building. Wufei took one last look around before following after her. He entered the house slowly taking in his surroundings. It looked exactly like he had remember it, everything seemed to be in the right place, the right color, it was unbelievable.

"Over here." came a voice.

Wufei walked down the a hallway that led to a room with a long mahogany table and a dozen of seat cushions.

"He looks just like you." she said shortly getting Wufei's attention to a large tapestry covering the middle of the wall. It was a dozen people dressed in traditional Chinese garments. Two elders, a man and the woman were sitting, while others were surrounding them. The older people were standing close to the elders and in the back while the others were to the front. The girl pointed to one of the standing men that surrounding the elders. He was placed in the middle of the portrait on the far left side. The boy looked to be around in his early twenties or late teens.

He had a constricting tight pony-tail pulling back his hair. His face was calm and static, almond shaped eyes calm and serene.

Wufei stared at the figure, then back at the girl, " Nice picture." he said.

She smiled at the portrait, her hand resting on the boy's handsome face, " You look a lot like him."

Wufei shrugged, " I see a resemblance." he said plainly.

The girl turned to him, " Resemblance? Why, your practically twins."

Wufei chuckled, " Family resemblance I suppose."

She smiled, " I figured." she said more to herself as she walked up to him, " You must be Chang. The one that owns this place."

Wufei nodded, " I am."

She smiled again, " You look much more younger then I thought you would be."

"Really?"

"My name is Jin."

Wufei nodded, " Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?"

Jin pulled away, " You don't like it?" she said nervously looking around the place.

Wufei shook his head, " It's quite beautiful…but why did you do it?"

Jin turned back to him, " I'm an historian. They wanted me to remodel this place like it was in ancient times…"

"You did a good job."

Jin blushed again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei sat in the open meadow looking at the stars in the night sky. It had been 5 days since he last arrived and settle down in his old house. He loved every minute of it, being here in his old element. He had been missing home for a while and was happy to see it more then intact. Wufei found himself enjoying his new/ old home more through the days. Jin was a happy addition to the place. Everyday her and Wufei would prep the gardens, clean some of the old rooms of dust and move in furniture.

The whole idea of it all was replacing the old with the new. But Jin, being a historian, made that the last scenario when it came to Wufei's family's trinkets. She had made a promise to repair all the damage before she thought to throw it away or replace something.

Even though Jin would now and then flirt and throw suggestive remarks Wufei's way, he had no problem with her . But Meiren seemed to think otherwise. From the moment the spirit saw her, she didn't particular care for the girl. Which was understandable for Wufei since Mei had always been protective of him when it came to other women.

A soft breeze blew softly and Wufei shivered a bit. He currently had no shirt on and was wearing thin cotton pants. He had did something like this before, in fact many times when he used to live at the Dragon clan house.

"It's so much like before…incredible." he sighed to himself.

Mei appeared sitting beside him, " Why do you want to leave then? You could stay here forever if you wanted too."

Wufei sighed sadly, " You know it's not that simple Mei, I should of died along time ago." he turned to her, " This isn't my life or time, I don't belong here."

The girl chuckled, " That's funny." she replied, " You seem to fit in here just fine."

"They don't know any better Mei." Wufei said quietly, " I fit in because I keep distance."

"Maybe you should try a different strategy…"

"Strategy?"

Meiren sighed as she rolled her eyes, " Letting someone in?"

Wufei gave an irritated grunt before laying on the ground and closing his eyes. The forest and meadows dissolved around him as he drifted to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Something….anything….something was watching….it was his subconscious, it was trying to tell him something. Wufei opened his eyes to a clear night sky and slowly got up from where he lay. He looked around the meadow yawning and getting sleep out of his eyes before he slowly stood up from where he sat.

He probably had been sleeping for a good two hours, since the moon hadn't changed it's position much. There was no sign of daybreak drawing near. Wufei dusted off his pants and gazed around the meadow.

For some reason he seemed uneasy, something was wrong. The meadow had turned to complete silence, nothing was to be heard but the wind.

Wufei gazed around the meadow warily as he slowly started to head back to the house. Was it just a dream? It had to be…

' I'm just being paranoid.' he thought to himself.

He started to walk back slowly to the house. Then suddenly a pinch of pain came from the base of his spinal cord. Wufei jerk violently as he collapse on the ground and curled up into a ball. After the pain subsided he got up again, this time more slowly and started walking toward the direction of the forest at a faster pace. The pain started to seep it's way up and through his body as he picked up speed.

Wufei ran into the bamboo forest, trying desperately not to stumble. He needed to put some distance between him and the psychonaught that was trailing him. Yes, he knew that it was a psychonaught, the pain was all to familiar and he wanted to lead them as far away from the house as he could. Wufei tried to pick up speed as the pain grew into a hot splitting whip that lashed out at all his nerves and senses. He swerved through the trees, trying to regain control and balance, but failing as he tripped and fell to the ground on occasion.

He felt his pace start to slow quickly, the pain was to much to bear and with one last push of his strength Wufei jumped to clear a rock and landed roughly to the ground. He rolled down a steep slopped hill which landed him in the river that led to the waterfalls a couple of feet away.

Then suddenly he was pulled from the waters depths roughly and was slammed against a hard surface. Then all he could see was black.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wufei opened his eyes slowly as he took in his surroundings. He was sore all over, his body, muscles, nerves, were completely inflamed from head to toe. Wufei grimaced in pain as he struggled to get up. He found himself looking at black nothingness. He was laying against a fairly cushioned surface but somewhat crapped space. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and glass. Windows.

Wufei looked around him as he found seatbelts against his skin. To his left he could see an empty passenger and driver seat.

"Shit…" he murmured to himself as he held on to his head, " What the hell happened?"

"So your finally awake…" said a cold soothing voice.

Wufei looked at the empty back seat in front of him to find that it wasn't that empty at all.

He stared in disbelieve, " Heero?"

The Vampire smiled fondly at him before bowing his head.

Wufei looked around the jeep frantically, " What are you doing here?"

The Vamp chuckled as he pulled out a cigarette, " I should be asking you the same thing…"

Wufei watched him light it, then exhale, " You came all the way here for me?"

Heero took another puff of his cigarette, " Is that hard to believe?"

Wufei sighed bitterly, " It won't end will it?"

The Vampire shrugged and handed the smoke over to the other. Wufei took it without protest and put it to his lips. He took along drag before inhaling and placing his head on the backseats head rests, clearly exposing his neck. Heero unknowingly licked his lips before sliding over next to Wufei.

"Your going to bite me?"

Heero put his nose to Wufei's neck and inhaled as if in bliss, " I'm tempted."

"Why don't you." urged Wufei in a cracked voice, " I'm to weak to stop you."

Heero smiled as he placed his lips on the others neck, " It has to mean more then that." he said shaking his head, "I wouldn't be able to let you go."

Wufei turned to face him, " Why?"

Heero wrapped his arms around the boy and brought him closer to him. His hands moved freely along his chest, arms to his stomach and lower. Wufei moaned.

"Stop." he said weakly, " Leave me alone."

All Heero did was shush him as he continued to rub him through the thin fabric of Wufei's pants.

"Wufei arched and placed his hands roughly on Heero's shoulders, " D-d-don't…" he said weakly.

Heero silenced him with a kiss, one that had been haunting him ever since the ventilation shaft.

" Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he said smirking as his fangs latched onto Wufei's neck.

The boy let out a silent scream before he let the pleasure take over him, it consumed his body to the point where he was shaking and thrashing around wildly.

Heero smiled a bloody grin as he detached from Wufei's neck.

He slowly slid Wufei's pants past his hips to his ankles and off completely tell the boy was totally naked. Wufei didn't seem to notice, he was to caught up in the moment.

Heero smiled at the flushed cheek, the already messy hair and half- lidded eyes. His breathing was coming rapidly and ragged as Heero soon quickened the past.

The Vampire pressed a finger into the other's tight opening and pushed it to the hilt. Wufei suddenly screamed in pleasure as Heero pushed against a soft spongy substance deep within him. Heero smiled as he crawled further on top of the boy and pushed against that spot again making Wufei yell out louder.

He smiled as he started teasing the other by rubbing and stroking it, he went to lick the draining blood coming from Wufei's neck and froze when he stared back at the boy.

Wufei was still breathing frantically and gripping onto Heero's shoulders for dear life, but instead of Heero seeing black inky eyes, they had turned into a beautiful jade green. Heero cupped Wufei's jaw in his hand to get a better look, but was suddenly snarled at and bitten by two long canine teeth that belonged to the strange human.

Heero looked on in disbelieve, Wufei had fangs, his eyes were a bright green and light grayish tattoos were seen over his body. To Heero they almost looked to be words, yet still designs. They spread from the side of Wufei's face, to his back.

The Vampire looked on in disbelieve. He hadn't bit him, he hadn't put the venom in him to change. What Wufei was showing at the moment wasn't anything that had to do with Vampires, Werewolves or Psychonuaghts.

"Your something else…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's the end of the chap.

Hope you liked it!

Please send comments!!!!


	9. The Curious and the Knowing

Hey, it's been a while….

I've been working hard to get back on track but it's taking longer then I thought. I feel really bad not updating for a while, so I tried to write this as quickly as I could.

Thanks for the comments!!!!!!

**Mountains Peak 9: The Curious and the Knowing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a sort of warmth on his back and around his waist. It felt nice, it was a change from the ordinary. Wufei slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar glowing light on a bedside table. A candle, a warm glowing flickering candle. Wufei rose up slowly and immediately winced from the shot of pain that generated from his lower regions. He tried to move more slowly but the pain came back ten fold and he couldn't help but moan in pain.

" Don't move." came a sleepy voice from behind.

Wufei craned his neck to look into sleepy piercing cobalt eyes and then he realized the pain that he was feeling, it felt like he was being filled.

" Get out." he said in a dead tone voice.

Heero smirked at him before pulling out slowly, causing the other to wince in pain.

After he was free, Wufei tried to climb out of the bed, but was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled to the middle of the bed. He found himself underneath the larger Vampire.

"Let me go."

Heero looked at him curiously, "What aren't you telling me?"

Wufei glanced around the room, " Where am I?" he asked completely ignoring the question.

Heero couldn't help but frown, " Home base." he answered after a pause.

The Chinese boy sighed as he turned his head to the flickering candle. It was like déjà vu…sort of anyway. He remembered waking up in this room before, with the same person. Although the circumstances were far more different then last time.

"Are you going to answer my question?" asked Heero breaking the silence.

Wufei turned back to him with a glare on his face, " No."

" I have the right to know."

"You have no right."

Heero couldn't help but smile, " Why must you be so fussy?"

Wufei glared harder at him, " Why must you be so happy?"

Heero's smile came to a smirk, " I got what I wanted."

Slanted black eyes became larger, " Asshole."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero kept a watchful eye on the boy walking next to him. He was curiously about Wufei's development during they're…ahem…sessions and even though they had only did it twice (mainly because Wufei had a habit of resisting Heero) it all ended up with the same result. The pure-blood had the scratches and bites to prove it and since Wufei wasn't hinting about what his true nature was, Heero had to ask another source.

They were both currently walking in the main part of the home bases middle level. Heero made sure to keep Wufei as close to him as possible. The man wouldn't be stupid enough to runaway from him at the moment, but Wufei was indeed a fast learner and if he was thinking about escaping; the vampire knew there would be little to stop him.

They both stopped in front of an elevator chute that was attached the mountain rock. While they were waiting for the elevator to come down Wufei was looking at his surroundings with amazement. Even though the home base was located in the mountains it looked nothing like the outside. For some reason it reminded the boy of a luxurious hotel. Figures, especially when vampires were concerned.

The elevator door swung open and Wufei found himself pushed in and his shirt attached to a tight fist the whole ride. He glared as he tried not to think about the Vampire currently holding him. It was annoying him on how protective Heero was and extremely irritating. Wufei sharply yanked his shirt from Heero's grasp with a little gesture so he wouldn't cause attention to himself. Infront of him were a couple of Werewolves murmuring to themselves over some papers they were holding.

Wufei found himself yanked back by a strong force and pressed against Heero tightly.

" Getting aggravated?"

Wufei stiffened, the elevator stopped at the ninth floor. Wufei waited for the two Were's to step out of the elevator before pushing Heero roughly away.

"Your getting to friendly." he snapped to Heero before positioning himself on the other side of the elevator.

The vampire chuckled, " Why does it matter? You already smell like me."

The Chinese boy suddenly started to pout angrily, " You think I don't know that…." he answered causing Heero to look at him with astonishment.

The doors to the elevator opened again at the twelve floor and Heero gestured for Wufei to get out. They both walked down a hallway covered with glass displays of ancient vases, pottery and paintings. The rug was not red, but had a Persian design that went well with the deep purple wall paper. The doors they passed by were far more fancier then the ones that Wufei were use to seeing. Each had a specific designed carved into the wood, along with a gold knocker and matching doorknob.

"I'm guessing this is where the higher up's stay." murmured Wufei to himself.

Heero nodded, " That's right. The Pure-bloods and Elders."

They walked along the long hallway until they came upon a large wooden double door . Heero's hand latched on to one of the knobs and turned it to open the door. Silently he ushered Wufei into the fairly lit room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they both emerged from the darkened hallway they came upon an open room that had large bay windows that showed the bizarrely mountains of the Himalayas. In front of the window was a medium size round table that had seven people sitting drinking tea and eating breakfast. Heero pushed a reluctant Wufei over to the group. The instant they got closer the group of people looked up from they're food to acknowledge the new comers.

"Yo, Heero. I thought you said you weren't coming." said the cheery voice of Duo.

Wufei watch as the boy gulped down a dark red liquid before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Heero shrugged, " I was busy this morning." he plainly said.

Duo gave him a suggestive grin as he glanced at Wufei. The Chinese boy walked forward, clearly about to give the braided boy a good punch but was stopped by Heero's hand that slid around his arm.

" He didn't mean it." he said in a low voice.

Wufei yanked his arm from the Vampire's grasp, " Don't touch me." he hissed.

"So I see you found him." said Trieze as he put down the wine glass he was holding. Everyone's gazed turned to Wufei. The boy glared at all of them.

"Still feisty, I see." came the cool voice of Zech's Marquise.

Heero nodded, " The way I like them-"

"Heero! " came a high pitch voice of a female.

She stood up gazing lovingly at the Vampire, " I haven't seen you in ages." she stated looking at him, " I've been waiting for you."

Heero had the urge to shiver, I had not notice that Relena was there, " Peacecraft." he stated coldly bowing.

The girl frowned as she walked up to him and Wufei, " I've known you for years Heero." she said confidently, " We should be on first name basis, don't you think?"

Heero frowned as his muscles tensed up, he didn't like the way this was doing, she was getting to close.

Wufe seemed to sense the Vampire's uneasiness right away, he glared at the girl.

" And who is this?" she said looking at the Chinese boy as if he were a small bug. " Your human slave?"

Wufei snarled, " I'm know ones slave." he bit out sharply.

The girl looked taken aback by his tone of reply.

She glared, " Do you have any idea who your talking to?" she said with a slight arrogant laugh, " I'm not some half- breed you can just talk back to, I'm a pure-blood. A vampire royal and a current candidate for Heero."  
Wufei looked at her thoughtfully, " Candidate?"

Relena had a smug grin on her face, " that's right, his soon-to-be-wife." she stated proudly.

Wufei looked back at Heero and saw the boy wince. He turned back to Relena, " Are you sure about that?"

The girl smiled, " of course I am-"

" Because I've gotten the impression that he cant stand you." interrupted the Chinese boy.

Relena was speechless, all of them were, until a low snicker was heard from the braided idiot sitting at the table eating a raw steak. Everyone turned to him as he started laughing and wheezing, which caused Quatre to start giggling and even Trieze to chuckle a bit. Zech's had a clear smile on his face, but decided to hide it in front of the wineglass that was close to his face.

"How dare you." came a cold menacing voice from the table.

Une sat in her seat looking coldly at the boy, " You have no right to speak to her-"

"Save it." interrupted Wufei plainly.

Relena glared coldly at the boy, " Your just a puny human slave, my king hunts you down like cattle." she whispered hotly causing Wufei to frown. "You have no idea who your messing with."

"I don't need to know." replied Wufei, " Your not even fast enough to strike me."

Heero, who had been watching Wufei with much curiosity decided know was the right time to intervene. Even though he loved the fact that Wufei was defending him against the blond- haired girl, he had to remind himself that that wasn't the reason why they were there.

" That's enough you two." he said walking between them and facing Treize, " I'm looking for Sally."

Treize nodded, " She left about ten minutes ago." the elder replied, " She's probably in her office."

Heero nodded as he turned to leave, but found his arm squeezed tightly by Relena, " Have dinner with me tonight?"

Heero shook his head as he turned to gaze at Wufei who was having a glaring contest with Une. " No, I have other plans." he said with a small smile.

Relena shook her head, " He's a human. " she said coldly, " I can offer you so much more."

"Except dignity." chimed the Chinese boy as he eyed her disgustedly.

She ignored him, " He can't bear you children." she said quickly, " You know it's important for your bloodline to carry on."

Heero said nothing, he knew she was right, everyone knew she was right. By the man's silence Relena smiled triumphed at Wufei.

Wufei sneered, he was clearly getting beyond pissed off with the Vamp-bitch. The only thing that was set in his mind was for her to lose the conversation and prize which meant Heero. So without thinking Wufei stared hard at her and said, " What makes you think that I can't bear children."

Everyone's head snapped to Wufei as the words danced off his tongue. Most of them knew (except Relena) that he wasn't all human. It was easier to smell now that he was back at home base. Their was something else mixed with his blood and it overpowered his human scent to the point of not recognizing it at all.

Wufei smiled smugly at the shocked expressions around the table. He turned to Relena to give her cold stare before walking off in the darkness.

Heero, who was still in shock, yanked his arms from Relena's clutches and walked after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei sat on Sally's examination table looking bored as ever. The doctor was currently looking at his blood cells through a microscope. From behind him, Heero was standing leaning against the wall looking curiously at the Asian as Sally gave him a check-up.

"Are we done yet?" asked Wufei in a sluggish voice. For some reason he felt tired, in fact he had been feeling like that for the past couple of days.

Heero had notice it too, Wufei's sudden tiredness hit in the middle of the day. Heero had used it to his advantage the two days after it had started to come. Which was the reason why Wufei and him had had sex the second time. Wufei was to tired to resist Heero's Vampire charms and after little persuading would give into the Vampire's ministrations and attention.

Sally smiled, " I guess you can go." she said as she looked toward Heero.

Wufei nodded as he hopped from the table and walked straight to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Heero also noticed that before Wufei would get extremely exhausted he would make a beeline for the bathroom and stay in there for up to seven minutes before coming out. It was an interesting routine, one that Heero was a little concerned about.

"How is he?" he asked as Sally walked up to him.

She shrugged, " I have to wait tell the test's come in." she answered.

Heero nodded. Sally cocked her head to the side, " You say he's been tired like this for a few days know."

The Vampire nodded, " That and he always seems to go to the bathroom before it hits him hard."

"I'll look into it."

There was a flush heard from the bathroom and the sound of the sink turning on and off. After a couple of seconds Wufei walked out and headed to the door; giving Sally a small nod and totally ignoring Heero.

Heero watched him walk out the room with a hint of lust in his eyes.

Sally chuckled, " I knew you would like him. I told you he would have a lot to offer."

Heero's head snapped back to Sally, " That reminds me, there's something I want you to check out for me." he said.

Sally sighed, " What is it this time?"

"It's about Wufei's anatomy." he said, " I want you to check to see if Wufei can get pregnant."

Sally chuckled lightly, " You cant be serious."

Heero just stared at her before walking out the room after the human.

Sally 's chuckled died, " I guess your not."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei flopped on the cushiony pillows of silk and cotton. He felt a warmth spread over him as the days tension slowly seeped from his muscles into nothing. Behind him, Heero looked on very pleased with the show he was witnessing. The Chinese boy didn't seem to notice, he slowly rolled on his stomach and sighed into the pillow.

Seeing his opportunity, Heero crawled over Wufei until he was on top of the boy. He was already hard and wanting the other. He sniffed at Wufei's jet black hair before burying his head in his neck. Heero could already feel the boy tense, but it didn't stop him from lowering his body on top of the other.

" No Heero…" came a murmured from the pillow.

The Vampire smiled wickedly as he started to grind his crotch into the others bottom. Wufei squirmed; trying to turn over but Heero held him down and kept on grinding.

He put his mouth to Wufei's ear as the boy struggled, " Please Wufei." he asked.

Wufei stopped his struggling for a couple of seconds. Heero waited for what he seemed like hours for Wufei to give him a response. Yes, it seemed liked hours, but it was really just minutes.

Very slowly Heero could feel Wufei shift a bit and his legs slowly open. The Vampire smiled as he kissed the other on the cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guardian!" yelled Wufei.

The boy turned around and looked at him. He had emerald green eyes and a slender build.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Trowa walked over to the window in his room and gazed at the vast land of snow, " You never asked." he stated.

Wufei shook his head, " It was so long ago…." he began, " All those times you came…"

Trowa smiled, " You thought it was a dream?"

The boy nodded, " Yes, it seemed that way. I mean, you wouldn't be there when I woke up."

Trowa sighed, " You seek me out for something else."

Wufei sat down on the room's king sized bed, " You didn't even help me."

"Was I suppose to?"

"You're my guardian."

"Your stronger then you let on."

Wufei paused, " Do the others know about your secret."

Trowa glanced at him, " No, it's not time for them to know."

" They're close to knowing about me." said Wufei bitterly.

The tall boy walked over to Wufei and sat next to him, " You enjoy it here…don't you."

Wufei sighed in defeat, " It doesn't matter. I don't belong here, I never did."

"On the contrary," argued the tall boy, " You seem to be fitting in just fine."

Wufei glared at the tan wall in front of him, " I still have unfinished business."

" I don't doubt that." replied Trowa.

Wufei looked at him curiously, " Then why haven't you helped me?"

"Because you didn't remember me." answered Trowa simply.

"But know I do."

Trowa eyed the Chinese boy warily, " What about Heero?"

Wufei snarled, " What about the blood-sucker!" he yelled.

Trowa smiled softly, " You are fond of him and don't try to deny it."

Wufei turned his head away from the other's questioning eyes, " He can't get in the way of my mission." he said then paused, " I shouldn't even be here. I should of died with the rest."

Trowa sighed sadly, " You may think that, but there's so much more you can do with your life instead of throwing it away."

Wufei shook his head, " I'm not throwing it away. It's real, I know it is and even though I'm real, I don't belong here in this moment of time…It seems so unnatural to me."

Trowa looked toward the window again, " Yet you adapt perfectly."

Wuefi ignored the comment and stood up, " Will you help me?"

" Of course I will. I've always had."

Wufei let the taller man grab his hands as the other stood up, " I'm so close to it I can taste it." he said smiling, " Mountains Peak is finally in my grasp."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of the chap.

I hope you liked it and as you know comments are appreciated!!!


	10. Unfinished Business

Hello everyone! Yeah, it's been a while….

The reason why I haven't been updating is because it's been so hectic lately…and yeah…

But anyways, this chap is pretty long. I hope you all like it!

**Mountains Peak 10: Unfinished Business**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...(sniffs)

--------**flashback**-----

Note: WARNING there are flashbacks within flashbacks (…hehehe)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei was guided down a long narrow hallway. Behind him were two Werewolves and at his front were three vampires. Unconsciously Wufei clutched his midsection. As they entered the basement level of the building a room emerged with loud blasting music and flashy lights. Many people were seen in the at a number of tables, drinking and smoking. As Wufei stepped on the ground floor he held his breath from the smoky fumes that immediately risen to his nostrils.

It was all like a bad dream, he was completely helpless at their mercy. He was regretting coming to France, for being so foolish. Now, with a flick of a finger he could be dead…him and the baby.

-----------**flashback**--------------

Three weeks before….

"Are you hungry?"  
Wufei shook his head as he sat down at a miniature table that was placed near a trailer. Trowa placed a cup of water in front of him and sat in a seat across the table.  
"Your very skinny." he stated.  
"Speak for yourself." said Wufei. He could feel the boy watching his every move as he picked up the glass of water. He drank the cups containments trying hard to ignore the other's piercing stare.  
"You plan on leaving tonight.." said Trowa. It was more of a statement then a question, Wufei just nodded as he set the cup on the tables wooden surface.  
"Where am I anyway?" asked Wufei.  
"Your 15 miles south of Rome."  
Wufei's eyes lit up," You mean I'm in Italy?" he said with a hint of  
happiness.  
Trowa stared at the boy before he answered, he was quite curious on why the Chinese boy had changed his mood so quickly," Yes."  
Wufei gave a small smile to Meiren who looked completely annoyed by Wufei's reaction to the news. She had finally appeared after Trowa and him had left the home base.  
"You wish to go to Rome? Some of my colleagues would be happy to give you a ride-"  
"When can they do it?" interrupted Wufei.

Trowa found himself again taken aback by the boy's cheerful mood. He hadn't expected such a mood swing from someone with his personality.  
" You can leave in the morn-"  
"Perfect." said Wufei quickly.

He stood from his seat and started walking toward a number of clowns. Trowa stood up quickly, his eyes showing much confusion. He watched Wufei interacted with the clowns, noting that his speech was more animated then before. The clowns suddenly started to laugh at what the man was saying as he apparently told them a joke. Trowa turned to Meiren who was still standing near the table. She glared after Wufei, starting to pout as the boy tried to learn how to juggle.  
"What's in Rome?" he asked her.  
Meiren glanced at him for a second in astonishment. Trowa could tell that she was contemplating on whether to answer his question.

"you can see me?" she asked slowly.

The tall man smiled at her slightly, " It is one of my abilities…" he started.  
" I guess it wouldn't hurt..." she said to herself before turning to Trowa and sighing," Rome is the home for Gladiators, the some of the Renaissance and other important events in history..."  
Trowa watched Merien's face transform into a disgusted snarl,"...and 'her'."

--------------------------------

Wufei had managed to arrive in Rome around 5:30 am.  
"I hope to see you again." said Trowa extending out his hand.  
Wufei took it without hesitated," I have a feeling I will guardian."  
Wufei was rewarded a grateful smile from the taller boy," I'll see you soon Wufei." he said.  
"I hope not." said Wufei with a sad smile," Still think I have the  
right to die..."  
"And I still think that you have much living to do." countered Trowa.  
Wufei frowned," I've seen it all...been through it all..."  
Trowa shook his head," You haven't experienced one last thing yet. Once you do, I'll let you die, but until then..."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Trowa waved Wufei one last goodbye before he turned a rusty turquoise truck around  
and headed back on the road a wide dirt road.  
Wufei stood at one of the cities squares and watched as the truck disappeared out of sight.  
"I hope your happy." said a bitter voice.  
Wufei started walking along the empty streets," Rome isn't that bad, Mei-"  
"It is if your here!" she yelled.  
Wufei smiled sheepishly at the girl. She was wearing black pants and  
a long sleeved shirt. Around her waist was a shawl that had colorful   
dragons over it and a sword was in her hand.  
Wufei arched an eyebrow," Should I call you Nataku?" he asked.  
Meiren huffed in frustration.  
Wufei hardly noticed as he started walking along the cities sidewalk. Next to China, Rome, Italy was his second home.  
"I wonder if her shop still stands?"  
"...hope it's a crumbled heap..." replied Meiren.  
Wufei turned to glare at the girl," Now who's being rude?"  
If looks could kill, Wufei would of been burned to a crisp in that  
second. He walked along the city noticing it spring to life as the morning dragged on. The sun had risen over the whole city and people were   
now crowding the streets. Wufei sat at a nearby fountain and sighed with contempt as he gazed at his surrounding,

'Hasn't changed a bit.'  
He looked over across the street and his eyes rested on a shop that read 'Isabella's Chocolates'. The shop was looking outward towards the city and had delicious chocolate models displayed in the window. Wufei inhaled a deep breath, he could already smell the chocolates rich sweet scent.  
Clearly interested, Wufei walked across the street to the stores door. In front of the glass door was a 'closed' sign to Wufei's disappointment. He could hear Meiren behind him snicker with delight.

"Have you been waiting long?" asked a tiny voice from behind him.  
Wufei turned around and looked slightly down to see a young girl with long hair  
standing beside him. He shook his head as she started to unlock the shop. The girl smiled warmly before she pushed open the door and walked inside.  
"The shops open sir, you can come in if you want to..." she said to  
him.  
Wufei slowly walked into the medium sized shop. It was full of beautiful decorations and paintings. The man walked over to one of the paintings on the wall. It was an outline of a woman in thick black paint. The style of art looked very Chinese, like some sort of calligraphy.  
"You like the paintings sir?" the girl asked.  
Wufei turned to her and sat down I o one of the counter stools. The girl presented him  
with a mug of hot chocolate," I like them very much..." he answered sipping the cup,

"Who made them?"  
The girl shrugged," Only my Great Aunt would now that..."  
Wufei nodded," And your Great Aunt made this shop?"  
"She said she did, but with some help."  
Wufei reached in his pocket," How much do I owe you?" he asked.  
The girl shook her head," First cup is on the house." she said  
grinning before excusing herself to go into the backroom.  
That gave Wufei time to truly examine the shop inside out. The walls were painted a sandy brown color and all over showed silhouettes of different woman around the room. The shop smelled homely, like it could've been someone's personal kitchen.

Wufei sighed in relief, 'I'm glad it still stands'.  
Minutes later a woman came bustling in the shop holding a number of bags in her hands. She was very beautiful, with long wavy dark hair and an oval face. She wore a turquoise dress that had gold trimming on the bottom.  
"Marie!" she sang out," Can you come and get these bags and put them in the kitchen!"  
The little girl ran out and scooped up half of the bags quickly and deposited them in the behind a curtain.  
"Do you need any help?" asked Wufei.  
The girl shook her head as she picked up some of the remaining bags," No sir." she said,

"You sit right there and relax."  
Wufei smiled to himself before taking another sip of his cocoa. The woman walked over to the counter and poured some more chocolate in his cup. She turned around quickly without glancing at him and handed him some truffles.  
"Be right back senior..." she said before entering the kitchen.   
Wufei just took a sip of his hot chocolate not even bothering to reply.  
He could see the woman getting something near the door," How has your morning been going sir?" she asked politely.  
"Fine, thank you." replied Wufei.  
He didn't notice when the woman body suddenly went ridged. She slowly walked fuller into the shops doorway and gazed at Wufei curiously. Upon seeing his face she suddenly gasped as she focused on the boy for the first time.  
"Oh my ..." she whispered putting a hand to her chest.  
Wufei glanced at the woman and suddenly dropped his cup. It shattered into tiny pieces on the shops floor but neither of them noticed the cup's misfortune.  
"Wufei..." the woman whispered. She walked hastily over to the boy  
sitting on the stool and gave him a deep kiss.  
Wufei could feel her grasp him tightly and he obliged to the touch  
and kissed her deeply back.

'Isabella'.

-----------**flashback(of a flashback)** ----------------

Rome 1706

She sat gazing at the young man that her friends had spotted out to her a few moments ago. He was sitting ahead of them glancing up at a building in front of him. She could see his right arm rapidly moving as he looked from the building to a piece of paper he was writing on.  
"You should go talk to him." her friend suggested.  
Isabella looked at the boy again, she frowned," I can't even see his face." she complained," What if he looks completely ugly when he turns around?"  
"Just do it." said another girl pushing Isabella to her feet.

The girl tried to sit back down but found herself being pushed again. She turned and frowned at the two girls who were sitting on the bench innocently.  
"Fine!" she said marching toward the boy," I'll talk to him about both of you."  
She was pleased when she saw her friends faces turn into a horrified expression.  
Slowly Isabella walked closer to the boy until she was right behind him. It took a minute for Wufei to sense that someone was near him. He found himself tensing up at first, but the emotion soon seeped out of him, the person didn't feel dangerous. He stopped himself  
from looking back at the figure and kept on sketching in his notepad.  
"Hello..." said a soft voice.  
Wufei slowly turned around to see a beautiful young woman standing  
behind him.  
"Hi." replied Wufei giving her a small smile.

The girl seem to freeze in shock when Wufei responded to her, he smiled wider. By the girls expression he had guessed that the she hadn't expected on him to actually reply to her greeting.  
"Want to sit down-" he asked.  
The girl quickly took a seat next to him before he could finish his  
sentence. She looked stiff as she sat there looking at anything but  
him.  
"My name is Wufei." he said extending his hand. The girl took it and shook it slowly, her eyes finally locking onto his.  
"Isabella." she said clearing her throat.  
Wufei returned to sketching in his notepad," Nice to you meet you."  
He could see the girl lean over to see what he was drawing," Your very talented." she commented.  
"Thanks."  
" Have you been drawing long?" asked Isabella curiously.  
Wufei was about to answer when a sudden growl from his stomach stopped him from talking.  
He blushed slightly," Sorry." he said," I usually spend my money on art supplies."  
Isabella smiled warmly at him and pulled out a rectangular object from her dress pocket.  
She handed the object to Wufei," Eat this...it will tide you over."  
Wufei nodded a thanks and unwrapped the shiny plastic paper and  
placed the contents in his mouth.  
Isabella smiled nervously," Like it?"  
Wufei chewed on it slowly, trying to figure out it's familiar taste," It's rich...sweet, yet bitter...it's really good."  
The girl smiled as she handed him another," It's my secret recipe." she explained,

"Chocolate."  
Wufei did a double-take," Do you just say Chocolate?"  
Isabella nodded as Wufei ate another of the candies," I plan on opening a shop."

---------**end of flashbacks flashback (hehehe**)--------------

Isabella broke the kiss reluctantly, she stepped back to fully examine Wufei.  
"You haven't aged at all." she said in surprise.  
Wufei smiled sheepishly," Neither have you."  
She smiled shyly as she went over to the counter," How are you?"  
"Good, you?"  
She shrugged," The shop is doing well..."  
Wufei lifted one of his eyebrows," I didn't ask about the shop, I asked about you."  
Isabella turned to him," I'm fine." she answered with a brilliant smile.  
Wufei eyed her carefully before he bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of the cup,

"Have you married yet?"  
When he had finished picking up the pieces he turned to Isabella, she looked as if he had offended her.  
"No." she said sternly"...Have you?"

Wufei shook his head, " Not really…"

Isabella frowned, " Not really?

The man shook his head, " To long of a story."  
They suddenly grew silent, Isabella looked at Wufei sadly," I-I thought I'd  
never...see you again..."

----------- **flashback** --------------

Fire flew across the sky, thick mounds of smoke covered the city streets. He could hear voices of people screaming as they tried to run from the invaders. Wufei ran the opposite way toward a shop at the corner of a barricaded street. He knocked rapidly on the door,  
his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Wufei glanced back at the empty square, all he could see was black smoke covering the place and gun powder in the air. He knocked on the door again and was finally let in be Isabella who shut the door quickly.  
"What are you still doing here?" he asked.  
The girl exhaled deeply," I was waiting for you."  
Wufei looked outside of the window, he saw nothing through the  
wooden nailed panels," Don't be foolish Isabella, you should be at  
the shelter-"  
"I couldn't leave you behind!"  
Wufei huffed in frustration," I will be fine, but you must go."  
He led the girl to the back of the shop and cautiously opened the  
door. Wufei quickly glanced around the surrounding area before slipping out   
of the shop and onto the empty street. He rushed Isabella through the many narrow alleyways, trying hard not to be as quiet as possible.  
"You can make it from here." he said scanning the surroundings.  
"What do you mean 'me'?" asked Isabella.  
" I have some unfinished business I have to take care of..."  
The girl looked outraged," Right NOW!"  
Wufei turned to her," I'll meet after this blows over-"  
"But what if something happens to you? I still have your-"  
Wufei shook his head," There's no time. I'll come back for it later."  
Isabella sadly nodded as she excepted the truth, she looked at Wufei and gave him a sad smile.  
"Don't worry about it." he said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

------------- **End of Flashback **------------------

Wufei couldn't help but smile," I said I'd come back..."  
"I didn't know it would take you this long..." commented Isabella.  
Wufei turned to the paintings on the wall," But I came back."  
Isabella leaned on the counter, she stared at the paintings of the many different woman,

"You should repaint those."  
Wufei shook his head," I'm not an artist anymore."  
Isabella sighed as she placed the broken cup on the inside of the counter," Are you planning to stay here?"  
"Not for long, just wanted to visit.

Isabella smiled sadly, " More unfinished business?"

The boy smiled, " More unfinished then I expected."  
---------------------------------------

A Day Later...

Trowa sat in a dark small room. A lamp was hung above his head while everything else was covered with shadow. He looked at the few pairs of eyes that gazed at him passively. They couldn't find Wufei, they knew Trowa had something to do with it, but 'what', they exactly didn't know.

Heero glared at him, " Where is he?"

Trowa looked at him with a neutral face, " If I told you would that ,make you fell better?"

Suddenly Treize stepped out from the shadows, " you know where he is?"

"Of course, " the tall boy answered.

"And you would tell us?"

Trowa nodded, " It wouldn't matter anyway…he's probably long gone."

Heero fought the erg to bunch the taller man at the moment. He had been looking for Wufei for half a day until he called an alert for his return. It was only by chance that Heero had suggested to play back the surveillance tapes and found Wufei enter Trowa's room the day he was reported missing. Heero also noted that the boy had never came out.

Once he showed the elders the tapes, they had immediately ordered the arrest of the tall boy and searched his room for the human.

They found nothing and have been interrogating Trowa ever since.

"He went to Rome." said the boy quietly.

This time Zech's emerged from the shadows, " That's impossible. It would take days…even weeks."

"Not for me." replied Trowa quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Week Later

It was a hot humid afternoon when Wufei stepped off of the train in New Delhi. He was in India, AGAIN, but this time for a different purpose. This purpose only concerned him and not the world war, . He took a deep breath, already smelling the exotic ginger and spices filling the air. It was a good feeling to know that he finally was on track, that he had no more distractions to be bothered with. He had gotten over his sickness before he had entered into Rome and was feeling normal. Wufei started walking along the busy streets of the populated city. He reached in his jean pocket to pull out a torn piece of paper. As he reached a stoplight, he quickly looked from his left and then his right.  
"Lost already?" asked Meiren as she walked up to him.  
Wufei looked down at the paper again, clearly trying to understand  
the written symbols on it," I've just forgotten where the place  
is..." he assured her.  
"Why don't you ask directions?"  
Wufei shrugged," All I need to do is remember..."

---------------------------------------  
When Isabella woke up from her beautifully restful nap, she had  
expected to be greeted with warm sunshine spilling on her face. She expected to sigh to herself happily before stretching out and turning over to lay on her side. Isabella had wished to wake up like this, but instead she had been practically dragged out of her bed,  
placed on one of her shops stools and was currently receiving an interrogation session with a very angry Heero Yuy.  
At first she was in complete shock, since she had no clue who the man was. Nut shortly after he gave her a quick summary of why he was here she quickly calmed down. Accompany him was two other young men. One with a long braid and another with emerald green eyes. She sighed for the umpteenth time as she answered his question again," I've told you, I don't know where he went. He didn't tell me."  
"Why did you stop him?" asked the angry Vampire.  
Normally if Isabella were to be faced with a vividly pissed off Vampire she would of high-tailed herself to the nearest, safest place possible. In truth she hardly knew her fellow comrade, Heero Yuy.

He could of been a mass murder, some loony, psycho Vamp that was wanted in 15 countries, but there were two things that stopped that conclusion. First was that she herself was a Vampire and even though Vampires on occasion kill each other; it would never be on something as petty as this conversation. The second one was the  
obvious, Chang Wufei.

The boy would never get mixed up with such a dangerous character as Heero, let alone sleep with him. Wufei was a great at judging character and he would never expose her to that sort of drama.  
"Because he is a grown ass man and he can do whatever he wants." she answered glaring at him.

She could see Heero's jaw clench with frustration, the boy turned and started stalking around the shop, every now and then glancing up at her. Isabella adjusted her dress  
as she watched Heero still stalking. She looked toward one of her wooden shelves that use to have an old long rectangular box sitting on it.

---------------**flashback**--------------

Isabella heard someone coming down the stairs and enter the shop. It could only of been one person, but she had never expected that he would be going so soon. Isabella put down her kitchen utensils and walked calmly to the shops entrance, when she peered out of the  
doorway she saw Chang Wufei zipping up a small backpack that he  
placed on one of the counters.  
"Going somewhere?" she said leaning in the doorway.  
Isabella would of loved to think that the boy would be a little bit  
startled by her outburst, but this was Wufei, she had never seen him  
startled before.  
"I've burdened you long enough." he said turning toward her.  
She started walking toward him," I doubt this is about me..."  
replied Isabella looking up at the ceiling," You sure you don't want  
to talk about it?"  
Wufei smiled," There's nothing to talk about..."  
The woman frowned but didn't give any comments.

Isabella lifted a long rectangular box from the shelf, she placed it  
on the counter and signaled for Wufei to come closer.  
"What's that?" he asked looking curiously at the box.  
The woman's eyebrows went up in surprise," You mean you don't remember?!" she said still shocked.  
Wufei frowned as she opened the box to reveal a long sword. He picked it up slowly and pulled the sword out of it's black hilt.  
"This is-"he began.  
Isabella laughed lightly," Don't you remember that you gave it to me for safe keeping?" she began," You said that it was a family heirloom...that it had been in your family for decades."  
Wufei nodded as he examined the blade happily.  
Isabella spoke quieter," I looked for you everywhere to return it to you...you left it when the soldiers attacked..."  
Wufei nodded still looking at the blade, the base of it was carved out of obsidian stone laced with miniature dragon figures.  
"Are you sure that you have to leave?" she asked looking a bit worried.  
Wufei put the sword back in the hilt and tied it to one of his jean belt loops with his bandana," I have unfinished business to take care of."

She smiled, "Like always."

-----------**end of flashback**-------------

When Wufei had said that...'Unfinished business' she had felt a  
chill go down her spine. Of course she didn't question the boy when  
he had left for the train station, she knew Wufei had better  
judgment then her, but still...something about what he said  
bothered her.

--------------------------------

The fumes from herbs, spices and different perfumes made the air misty and foggy, Wufei could hear the girl cough near the entrance as he pressed on into the building. He went through three different rooms before he entered a large chamber with candles lit and curtains draped over the windows. Wufei looked through the smog to see a figure sitting on large piles of silk cushions smoking a long pipe that breathed out a purple flower scent.  
"I'm surprise it took you so long to come back here..." the woman  
said before she inhaled the contents in the pipe.  
Wufei pressed his hands together and bowed slightly before sitting down in front of the old woman. He crossed his legs and waited for her to finish exhaling.  
"I got side-tracked." he said smiling softly at the woman.  
The woman stopped smoking and looked at Wufei up and down, she smirked," I see your not a virgin anymore."  
Wufei felt his cheeks heat up," I wasn't a virgin the last time I saw you."  
The woman shrugged," Last time you didn't reek of sex...and with a Vampire too..." she said before ringing a bell that sat at her side.   
Wufei cleared his throat, and shuffled uncomfortably," Does it really matter?"  
The woman's eyes narrowed," I think you should be asking yourself that question."  
Instantly a young man came in with tea tray. He served the woman some tea first and then Wufei. The woman shooed him away as he took the smoking pipe from her side. They were soon alone in the large room sipping comfortable on tea.

Wufei watched the woman, waiting patiently for her to finish, he didn't have to tell her why he was there, she already knew.  
"So." the woman said putting down her cup," You are still looking for the vile..."  
Wufei nodded," That's right...do you know where it is?"  
She shrugged," I've told you time and time again that it's only a myth. It might not even exist."  
"I know it does." said Wufei," My grandfather talked about it when I was a child. He said he saw it before."  
The woman nodded," And?" she said sipping the liquid lightly," Even if it does exist, you don't know if someone has used it yet."  
"It would've been written-"  
"I seriously doubt it Wufei." she said sternly.  
The boy sighed," So I came here for nothing..."  
The woman smiled softly," On the contrary, I love having company."  
Wufei chuckled," Well, am glad one of us is having a good time."  
"Don't worry dear, I haven't let you down."  
He smiled slyly at her," You've found something?"  
The woman bowed her head," Of course I have. I've told you that I would find something by the time you got back and look at the  
time...it's been a decade. Of course I've found something."  
And?" asked Wufei, his eyes lighting up with anticipation.  
The woman shook her head," I'm not making any promises Fie, I'm just going to lead you in the right direction."  
Wufei stood up," So lead me."  
She arched an eyebrow," You must go to Egypt."

----------------------------------

Duo sat in front of Isabella's shop with Heero to his right, Isabella to his left and Trowa sitting in front of them holding a rather large old book. Trowa was currently sipping on the cup looking at the scenery that surrounded them.  
Duo cleared his throat," I'm glad your having a good time over there Trowa, but can you tell us what were doing here?"  
Trowa put his cup on the table," Of course Duo." he said before turning to Isabella," May I have another hot chocolate and a piece of fudge cake please?"  
"Sure." she said getting up and taking his cup.

Duo noticed that Trowa watched the woman vanish inside.  
"What are we doing here Trowa? Shouldn't we be looking for Wufei?" asked Heero.

Trowa gave them both a small smile," You shouldn't worry to much about Wufei, he will be fine."  
"And you know that, how?" asked Duo leaning in.  
Trowa shrugged," It's a little hard to explain...well...umm...Wufei calls me his guardian."  
Heero and Duo glanced at each other," Guardian?" they said.  
Trowa smiled," He's been calling me that for a while..."  
Duo suddenly frowned," Hold up." he said standing," Are you telling us that you've known Wufei before we met him...before the deserted building."  
"Yes." answered Trowa as he placed the book on the table," Even though I never expected to find him there..."  
"I don't understand." said Heero," Just how long have you've been  
knowing Wufei?"  
Trowa frowned," That not important." he answered," I with you to  
tell you Wufei's history..."  
"Why?" asked Duo," Why now?"  
"Isn't it obvious." he said looking deeply at Heero," One of you have become deeply involved with him...you have the right to know  
what he really is."  
"But he's a human, Sally checked." explained Duo.  
Trowa nodded as he flipped through the old book," Yes, he is mostly human...his real self is hidden behind that dominate gene."  
"Then what is he?" asked Heero glancing at Duo then Trowa.  
Trowa flipped another page and turned the book so that Heero could see it," He's apart of a race that became extinct about 3485 years  
ago."  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Duo," You got to be shittin me,,,,"  
Heero shook his head," It's impossible...not even Trieze or Zechs...their not even that old."  
At that moment Isabella returned with the hot chocolate and cake, she handed Trowa a fork and slowly walked back inside. In silence, Trowa cut a small piece of the fudge cake and placed it in his mouth.  
"So, Wufei's been around..." said Duo. He sat back down gazing at the emerald eyed boy.  
Trowa tapped his finger on the open book," This is a picture of him and his family in China." he said.  
The other two boys gazed at the miniature painting. It was a group of people sitting in a room. Most of the woman and girls were sitting while the men and boys were standing. Trowa pointed to a small boy that was near the far left of the picture.  
"That's Wufei." he said.  
"How do you now all this Tro?" he asked.  
Trowa smiled sweetly," It's what my race does." he said.  
"What they do?" repeated Duo.  
He nodded," Yes, we are assigned to different people and follow them though their life."  
Heero turned some of the pages through the book," You said that Wufei was 3500 years old...that would mean that you are older then him." he watched as the boy nodded," But I don't understand how you always know where he is..."  
"Well, we can sort of manipulate...time." answered Trowa quietly.  
"No shit!" Duo said," You can control time!"  
"Somewhat...we see the past and the future...also what's going on in the present."  
Heero sat back in his chair, no wonder he felt so slow when Trowa  
was around him on missions. The newly said information made more since to him then Trowa realized.  
"So if you see the past, present and future, what can you tell us  
about Wufei?" he asked.  
Trowa flipped through the book and rested on a picture that looked  
familiar to both Duo and Heero.  
"That's when Wufei was killed in the prison." explained Duo pointing  
to the picture.  
Trowa nodded," Indeed, he was killed..."  
"Then how is he still alive?" asked Heero.  
Trowa sighed," It has to do with his families genes. Wufei comes from a true immortal family...they cannot die at all..."  
"Then how are they extinct?" asked Duo gulping down his hot  
chocolate.  
"There is one way that they can become mortal and that is to produce  
an offspring." answered Trowa.  
Duo literally spluttered out his hot liquid that he was about to  
swallow," You mean Wufei has to have a kid."  
Trowa nodded," Yes, and he was very close to having one until his  
wife died-"  
"He had a wife!"  
"Yes." replied Trowa," Her name was Meiren. She was pregnant with his  
baby when she died."  
"Why do they have to have a baby?" asked Heero.  
Trowa cleared his throat," It's because when one of their babies are born, it produces a chemical within it's body that reacts with the parents genes. Once they have an offspring the parents know that the baby will survive because it's immortal and they can die because of it."  
"But the baby died..." said Duo," so he can't die."  
"Yes." agreed Trowa," But he still tries to ever know and then if the occasion produces an opportunity."  
"So if he can't die...then what does he do?" asked Heero.  
Trowa flipped through the book tell he came upon a large picture of a blue glass bottle,

"That's where his unfinished business comes in..." he said pointing to the vile," I've been trying to figure  
out what he meant by that for decades and I finally think I know  
what it is..."  
Duo examined the picture," Do tell, what's so important about this bottle?"  
"It's actually apart of an old myth that started in ancient Egypt..." began Trowa," It's called Mountains Peak."  
"And Wufei is looking for this...why?" asked Duo.  
Trowa sighed sadly," It's because of what the bottle contains, what it can give him..."  
Heero stared at Trowa," What can it give him?" he asked.  
Trowa closed the book and placed it under his arm" You have to understand Heero..." he said almost pleading with the boy," Wufei has already died five times in his long life. I was always there to revive him...he's lived so long that now his getting restless..."  
Heero frowned," Meaning."  
"Meaning that Mountain's Peak is the answer to his problems...in  
Egyptian mythology the liquid contained in the bottle can kill any god that drinks it..."  
Duo shook his head," Wait a second, are you telling us that Wufei wants to find that bottle to-"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." interrupted Trowa," Wufei wants to find Mountain's Peak so he can finally die."

--------------**End of Flashback**--------------

He had went to Egypt, he had went to England, all for the sake of one wish. Wufei wanted to find Mountains Peak, he needed to find it all. It was so close, that it landed him in France, landed him in Versailles….

---------------**Flashback**-------------

Two days ago

Wufei placed the two needle points careful at the base of his neck. Seated in his lap was a small package of vampire fangs and super glue.  
"This isn't going to work..." whined Meiren.  
Wufei sighed as he spread the two needles farther apart," It will work."  
The girl shrugged as she sat down beside Wufei and glanced at his neck," Put them a little further apart..."  
Wufei cleared his throat before he adjusted the needles again, he counted silently to himself before stabbing the two needles into his neck. All he could do was grunt in pain as the pins sunk into his  
warm flesh. Wufei could feel two liquid warm paths starting to fall  
down his neck, before he pulled the needles out sharply.  
He turned to Meiren, who unconsciously had her hand around her neck, looking rather pale.  
"You are crazy..." she said before gulping.  
Wufei wiped away the blood with the seam of his shirt," I'm determined." he said plainly.  
Meiren sighed," Just because you make artificial fang marks doesn't  
mean you can convince the Werewolves that your not a human."  
"I know that..." countered Wufei," You know I am more prepared than that."  
The girl crossed her arms," Enlighten me."  
Wufei glared," You see these teeth..." he said taking the fake  
vampire teeth out of the plastic bag," I'm going to glue these to my canine teeth-"  
"But you can't retract them like a normal vampire!"  
"When someone is first bitten they don't have the skills to retract their fangs-"  
"So your going to act like a newbie? And what are you going to do about smelling like a Vampire."  
Wufei rolled his eyes as he placed the first fang in his mouth," For once will you just shut up Mei and trust me."

-------------------------------------------

The gate held four Werewolves guarding sternly, behind them was a lively street filled with many creatures going to clubs and parties. Wufei walked calmly to the gate noting the four werewolves spotting him immediately.  
"If your a human I suggest you leave now before you get hurt..." one  
werewolf said with a French accent.  
Wufei kept on walking until he was right in front of the beast," I want to get into the country."  
"It not that easy." Another Werewolf said," You have to pass a few tests."  
Wufei shrugged," If I must...lets get it over with."  
The French Werewolf took a step closer to Wufei," What is your business here?"  
"I'm here on personal reasons." answered Wufei. He eyed the three other Werewolves that were stepping closer to him," Reasons that I needn't to explain." he said in a murderous tone.  
"What exactly are you?" asked one of the werewolves.  
Wufei gave them a seductive smile, baring his fangs for all to see," Vampire..." he answered.  
The French Werewolf lifted Wufei's chin and casually examined the sharp glistening fangs. He placed his index finger on Wufei's chin and pushed down to open the boy's mouth.  
"Retract them." he commanded looking closely at the right canine.  
Wufei pulled his chin away from the Werewolves grip," I can't."  
From the corner of his eyes Wufei could see the other Werewolves drawing closer to him, their claws were starting to be seen in the streets lights.  
"And why can't you?" asked the French Werewolf.  
Wufei glared at the three Werewolves," Because I was bitten a week ago...which is the reason why I'm here."  
"Tell me more." the Werewolf said.  
"I'm here to find the one that claimed me...rumor has it that he is coming to Paris."  
The French Werewolf raised his hand up barely, making the other Werewolves stop.  
He moved closer to Wufei until their noses were barely touching,"  
And who has claimed you?"  
Wufei looked from left to right before answering," Heero Yuy."  
The air was quiet, the werewolves froze in place, when Wufei  
mentioned that name, his name. They all turned to the French Werewolf who was looking at Wufei curiously.  
"May I?" the Werewolf asked softly.  
Wufei turned his head to the right, exposing a small square cloth that had two red deep red dots seeping through it. Wufei steady his breathing as the Werewolf removed the cloth carefully and placed his hands on Wufei's shoulders. He put his nose slowly on the tilted neck and inhaled. Wufei closed his eyes as the Werewolf scoped out  
Heero's scent.

-----------------------------------

He was there, at Versailles. Wufei had been looking for the green bottle all morning. He had started searching all the rooms with clarity and care. He had been to more than 50 rooms and still hadn't found a trace of the bottle. By late afternoon Wufei found himself walking along the large gardens that complimented the grand palace. He had moved back into the palace and proceeded down the Hall of Mirrors until he hit a room that smelled of sweet perfume.  
Wufei walked by the many shelves that carried bottles of smelling liquid, he sat down on a velvet cushioned seat in the middle of the room.  
"This is hopeless..."  
"Are you telling me that your just going to give up after all this?" asked Meiren.  
Wufei shrugged," We've been everywhere around Versailles Mei...maybe it's not here."  
The girl glared," You will not give up Chang Wufei!" she yelled in a  
stern tone.  
Wufei smiled weakly," I know Mei...it's just that...I'm feeling kind of queasy…"  
"Its will be alright." Comforted the girl," It's here somewhere."  
Wufei sighed as he stood up from his chair, he gazed at the many bottles that scattered a glass table in the far right of the room.  
Wufei eyed all the bottles until his gaze rested on just one.  
"Mei..." he whispered still looking at the bottle.  
The girl came up to him, still glaring," What?"  
Wufei pointed to the table," Tell me that's green."  
Meiren followed his pointed finger, she blinked a couple of times," It's green."  
They both ran over to the many bottles that scattered the table, Wufei reached for the only green bottle that sat in the clutter of blues and reds.

"Smell it." suggested Meiren.  
Wufei opened the cap carefully and sniffed," It doesn't smell like  
anything..."  
"Good." said Meiren," Then it's not perfume."  
Wufei sat back down on the chair, still gazing at the vile.  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Meiren," You've been waiting for this moment for almost your whole life.  
Wufei nodded as Mei's words seeped in, why was he hesitating? He had came to find Mountain's Peak and he found it...he ACTUALLY found it. So why was he so reluctant?  
Wufei shook the doubts out of his mind as he brought the bottles rims to his lips.

Meiren stood closely by him and gave him an encouraging smile.  
Wufei smiled back before he tilted the bottle to his lips. He felt the surprising freezing cold liquid go down his throat and rest in his stomach. Once he was done drinking half of the bottles contents, Wufei let out a breath and found a thick white fog come from his  
mouth. The cool liquid wasn't in his stomach anymore, it was in his legs, his arms, his veins, in his heart. He must of looked extremely terrible because he sensed Meiren standing beside him.  
"Are you okay Wufei?" she asked.  
The boy shivered," I feel cold..."  
"It must be the vile..."  
Wufei put down the vile," I don't feel like I'm going to die Mei...I..I...I jus feel cold." he shivered.  
Meiren rubbed Wufei's shoulders with her hands," Why Wufei?"  
Wufei turned to her," I don't know…but-."

That's when the pain hit in full force. Wufei clutched his stomach as he cowered on the floor. His vision stared to fade until Meiren disappeared and he was met with darkness.

---------------**End of Flashback**------------------

Wufei remembered waking up in a dark red bedroom with his belly swollen and big and two Vampires looking at him. He couldn't' escape and he couldn't afford to make any drastic moves. The pain in his stomach wasn't just from the vial, but also from the babies rejection to the potion. At the moment Wufei was extremely vulnerable and had no way of escaping.

He was currently in the possession of a pure blood Vampire named Troy and his minions. Even though the Vampire was taking good care of him, he knew that the man had other intensions….

"You should eat, after all, your eating for two." said Troy next to him.

Wufei ignored him and placed his placed his arms protectively around his stomach. He was at there mercy and there was no one to help him.

---------------------------------------------------------

WOW!! That's enough for today.

Please send comments and reviews.


	11. Invasion

**Mountains Peak 11: Invasion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

----------------------------------------------------------

Fire and brimstone, that's all he could smell. Wufei slowly sat up from the cotton sheets of the bed that he was laying on. He was suddenly woken up form a vibrating rumble that seemed to shake the building. Not being the person to ignore such a strange disturbance, Wufei snapped out of his sleepy haze and instantly to a weft of the familiar smell…fire and brimstone.

He awkwardly got up from the bed and waddled over to the balcony in his room. He peered through the dark curtains and instantly looked on in horror. The city, Paris, seemed to be engulfed in black and red. Flames were seen everywhere on buildings and in streets. And black smoke was rising into the night sky.

Suddenly the door to his room was violently swung open and Troy came trotting into the small enclosure.

"Wufei we have to go." he yelled.

From behind him rifles were heard going off. People were screaming and yelling.

Wufei walked as quickly as he could to the man, " What has happened?"

Troy quickly took the boys hand and guided out the room with haste. In seconds Wufei felt a warm shawl being draped around him and an arm wrapping tightly around his back to the side of his large belly.

"Paris is being attacked by the humans." The Vampire explained in his French accent.

Wufei looked at him startled, " How?"

The man glared bitterly as the hurried along a hallway full of people who were trying to escape, "There was a spy…" he explained.

Troy said no more as the walked quickly down the hallway. Wufei unconsciously put one of his hands around his stomach protectively while he grasp onto Troy's hand tightly. For the first time in his life he was indeed frighten. Like before he had no power over the situation, he was breathing for two after all.

And war was something that Wufei knew about up close and personal. He had been through many in his life and seen many killed. This included many civilians, woman and children alike. And him being with a Vampire in a Vampire and Werewolf city wasn't helping him with the odds of surviving the encounter.

Troy quickly pushed open an exit door and they proceeded to go down the stairs. From behind and in front of them people were rushing and yelling pass them. Ignoring them around him Wufei made his descent carefully down the stairs making sure he wouldn't slip.

----------------------------------------------------------

"How did they find out?" asked Duo as he sharpened Heero's sword.  
The cobalt-eyed boy didn't say anything, in fact he wasn't even   
listening.  
Duo sighed," You still thinking about Wufei."  
Heero turned to Duo," What?"  
The braided boy cracked a grin," I was just wondering if you were  
thinking about Wufei."  
Heero turned away from him as he cleaned a nearby gun that he sat  
down on the table.  
Duo sighed as he placed the sword in it's hilt," If they destroy the building...what do you think will happen to us?"  
Heero shrugged," A lot of us will die...then the human's will become the head race again..."  
"Your not at least bit worried..."  
Heero turned back to Duo," Of course I am." he began." If they do destroy it, then I would be probably the first one to die..."  
Duo nodded," What do you think will happen to the Werewolves?"  
Heero licked his lips," You'll probably go back to the old ways...the old way you got food..."  
Heero could see Duo shiver. It was a scary thought to think what  
could happen to their race if the building was destroyed.  
The building was the Vampires and Werewolves life-line, their biggest in the world.  
Biting was set in the old times, both their species had developed a new way to get fresh blood which was the reason why Heero and Duo were sent back to the base. The humans had found out were they hid their supply of blood banks and were planning on destroying it. The building was located it South America in the deepest part of the rainforest.

They had found out about the humans plan by the many spies positioned in the government, Heero and Duo were scheduled to go to South America in the next few days. They had prepared for the worst, the Humans had recruited as many soldiers as possible, it was going to be a bloody battle.  
"I have this feeling..." said Duo quietly.  
"What feeling?" asked Heero.  
The boy shrugged," I don't know...maybe that something bad is going to happen...that after the battle…everything will change."  
Duo turned to Heero and smiled sadly," I think you should let Wufei go."  
Heero frowned," What?"  
"His been through some much Heero...he has a right to die.."

Suddenly Trieze waltzed in the room with a bit of urgency, " We most go.." he stated, " Paris is being attacked."

Both Heero and Duo stood up from their spots, " What do you mean Paris is been attacked?" asked Duo.

" The humans have invaded."

Heero stood shocked, " There invading Paris." he said in disbelief.

The General nodded, " Hm. We must go immediately. Are scouts say that they have ships sailing to the coast of Brazil."

They all exited the room and quickly made there way to the front entrance.

"Wait! Heero Yuy!" came a yell, " Heero Yuy!"

Heero turned around as a young man came running toward him out of breath. He bowed silently to the cobalt eyed boy, " Sir, I have word about your mate."

"mate?" Duo said curiously.

The man nodded, " Yes, the young Asian man."

Heero eyes suddenly went wide, " You've seen Wufei."

The man nodded again, " Yes sir, he currently is residing in Paris-"

"Paris!" yelled Duo.

Heero locked eyes with the braided boy before they both rushed off to a transport.

------------------------------------------------------------

As they hit the ground floor, Wufei hesitantly ran quickly out into Paris's disheveled streets. The once proud and beautiful city was now in ruin and despair. Dead bodies were seen littered on city blocks. Wufei didn't get a chance to really see any of them and that because of Troy keeping the quickened pace. They turned a corner and Wufei immediately found himself whipped around as rifles were shot in their directions. Troy placed his body protectively close to Wufei as the bullets were fired to the side of them. Wufei allowed himself to be cradled in the Vampires arms. Looking over his arm he saw Vampires and Werewolves try to run from the deadly shots.

When the shots seized, Troy looked around the corner. He grabbed Wufei and crossed the now foggy street. Wufei looked to his left and caught a glance of soldiers loading there guns, he quickened his pace. As they reached the other side of the street guns were soon shot again followed by a number of painful screams.

Everything was getting more chaotic, Wufei was getting more on edge as the started to quicken there pace.

'I have a bad feeling' thought Wufei as he slowed his pace, 'Something bad is going to happen'.

And suddenly it happened. As they both exited the alleyway they collided with a group of soldiers. Wufei gasped as the last breath from his lungs exited his body. Troy held on to him tightly as he tried to steer them back in the alley, that is until they were surrounded by a dozen of soldiers.

They were surrounded and Troy moved Wufei behind him.

"Don't shoot." he said in a deadly tone.

One of the soldiers laughed, " What are you going to do about it? You're the one outnumbered, remember…"

Then suddenly Wufei was snatched from behind him, Troy tried to snatch him back, but was shot in the leg. The man winced in pain as he kneeled down. Wufei struggled, trying to get to the fallen man. The soldier pointed a gun as Wufei as he readied to shoot…

"Wait." came a strain voice from Troy, "She's a human…a human."

The soldiers looked at Wufei closely and suddenly noticed the bulging stomach from under the shawl. Even though he was slightly relieved that the gun was lowered from his chest Wufei was still a bit peeved to be referred as a 'she'.

One of the soldiers holding him turned to the lead soldier, " She's pregnant sir."

The lead soldier pushed Troy to the ground roughly, " Kidnapped I suppose." he said looking at the Vampire as if he was lower then a bug.

"Take her to the ship with the other refugees." he said.

Wufei found himself escorted forcefully away and leaving Troy cowering on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short I just wanted to get a chapter out there for you guys to read.

Sorry if there's any mistakes.


	12. Ending and Beginnings

-1Hey everyone! Yes, it's been a while but I've finally got a break from school and can do some posting.

This is the last chapter of the MP series. Thank you all for writing comments and reading!

**Mountains Peak 12: Ending and Beginnings**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes: 'thoughts', _dreams_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shipped swayed slowly as it sailed along the oceans waves. Down below in the base of the ship hundreds of refugees huddled in small groups, each comforting each other from the days past events. In the far corner of the ship sat a lone boy with a shawl around his body. To most folks the boy looked much like a woman and was easily passed off as one. But the boy could care less, he was too busy playing off the events of the last couple of days in his head.

Wufei sat curled up in a corner of crowded people with complete exhaustion. He was stressed, ever since the soldiers had taken him from Troy he was on full alert. The Asian boy new that he was alone, it was up to him to protect the life growing inside his stomach and day by day he could sense his strength leave him. The voyage was zapping all the energy from him, leaving a sleep-deprived, underweight pregnant male.

" Eat this." said a soft voice.

Wufei took the bread from the woman without hesitation. He examined the hard piece before breaking a piece off and putting it into his mouth. He glanced at the woman, who seemed to look somewhat pleased that Wufei was eating.

"How far along are you?" she asked diverting her eyes from Wufei's face to his stomach.

Wufei glanced at her, " Far." he barely whispered. The voyage had also taken a toll on his voice, it was know hard to talk or even lift a limb.

The woman smiled sweetly, she looked to be in her mid thirties with a tight bun holding her hair back. Her face was oval and she had large brown eyes with a tan complexion.

" That's wonderful." she said rather dreamily, " Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Wufei shook his head and he kept on nibbling on the bread. The woman watched him in silence for a bit before speaking again, " Was his father in Paris?" she asked in a low voice.

Wufei glanced at her before quickly shaking his head," No….he's someplace else."

At that the woman's face brightened, "You will see him again."

Wufei didn't answer her statement, he was already regretting leaving the Vampire base for his quest to Mountains Peak. Did Heero even remember him? Wufei wouldn't be surprise if the Vampire had forgotten. There was no reason for him to remember, that is, except for the baby. But even with that tiny fact Heero still had no clue of Wufei's condition…

Wufei sighed tiredly, it was hopeless…completely hopeless. The was a low howl heard from the ships blow horn and a shutter by the ship itself. The woman next to Wufei stood on her knees quickly and looked through the porthole.

"Land!" she cried happily.

I seconds a ship mate came downstairs and ordered for everyone to follow him. Wufei found himself helped up by the woman and walked with haste to the stairs that led to the upper decks. He was indeed still tired but he still had some strength to hold his body up from the natural laws of gravity. He squinted his eyes as the day hit him head on, even though it wasn't in the morning, Wufei could clearly see that it was in the middle of the afternoon.

"Where are we?" the woman asked as she escorted Wufei to the ramp that led them on land.

The Asian boy too a chance to look around and frowned at his surroundings. Indeed they were on the coast of somewhere far south of the equator. A tropical rainforest could be clearly seen in front of them.

"Brazil?" the woman guessed.

Wufei grimaced, 'Shit'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero sat on one of the many lawn chairs that were laid out on the balcony of the base. Duo and him had arrived in South America that very morning and were currently taking a break tell the other troops arrived. Even though his body was hardly doing any physical   
activity, Heero's mind was in turmoil thinking about a certain Chinese boy. In fact, Heero had been thinking about Wufei the entire plane ride.  
" It's about time you got a tan." said a voice from behind him.  
Heero didn't have to look up to figure out who it was, "It's about time you showed your face around here, Trowa's been loafing around…"  
Quatre laughed lightly as he sat on the side of Heero's deck chair," I bet he's not the only one that's missed me."  
"Count on it." replied Heero dryly. Heero glanced at Quatre with a jealousy glare, the boy had been summoned to the battle zone in France and Heero had been left behind to go to South America to watch the blood bank.  
Quatre gave Heero a hurt look," Is that all you have to say to me after all this time?"  
Heero sighed," I'll only have something to say to you if you have something important to say to me."

He had thrown a fit for not being able to go, after all Wufei was rumored to be staying there and Heero wanted him by his side badly. Alas, he was tuck babysitting the blood supply that the humans were sailing and flying to destroy.  
"And what makes you think I do?" asked Quatre suspiciously.  
"I don't." replied Heero," Which is why you should be leaving..."  
Quatre smiled slyly," Fine." he said standing up," I guess I wont be telling you about my excited adventures, traveling the country-"  
"I'm not interested." interrupted Heero bitterly.  
Quatre went on," That's surprising..." he began," Since Duo told me that you bonded heavily with the subject that I heard so much about during my travels..."  
Heero froze as he processed what Quatre was saying, he quickly grabbed Quatre's hand and whirled him around so that the blonde was straddling his hips.  
"You've seen Wufei." he asked giving his attention to the other.  
Quatre smiled," We should be in this position more often." he said seductively.  
Heero frowned," Stop screwing around and tell me."  
The psychonaught looked at Heero in surprise," Were not screwing..."  
"Tell me about Wufei, Quatre."  
The blonde boy sighed," Fine." he said," I heard about him when I was recruiting Werewolves in Paris after the battle."  
Heero frowned," ...how did he get in?"  
Quatre leaned closer to Heero," That's the funny part handsome...he used the bite that you gave him."  
Heero's eyes widened," And they thought that he-?"  
"It was hard to say no when your scent was all over him as well..." answered Quatre smiling.  
Heero was about to remark on Quatre's reply until Duo came strolling outside. He immediately did a double take before strolling over to see what he missed.  
" I bet there's a good explanation why each of you is in this position..." he said.  
Heero said nothing as Quatre got up from straddling him, the blonde took one last glance at them before going back into the base.  
Duo turned to Heero," I came to tell you that the troops are here." he said.  
Heero yawned as he got up from the deck chair, his mind was racing with even more questions then before. ' Where was Wufei now?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A certain Chinese boy and a woman trudged along the jungles of South America. Wufei knew what was going to happen in a couple of hours, what he didn't know was why they were brought to the battle zone in the first place. He grasped the woman's hand (which was named Carol) rather tightly. An half an hour ago he had made his way away from the group of humans and into the rainforest. He needed protection and to find Heero as soon as possible. Carol had followed him into the forest when he had left and had been with him ever since.

In truth Wufei had no clue why the woman was trying to take care of him, after all he was a complete stranger. But maybe it had to do with his condition, he was pregnant after all and some how she felt obligated to protect him. Overall, Wufei didn't mind her that much, she seemed to have honest intentions an he truthfully didn't want to be alone at the moment.

They both stepped out if the thick trees and into a clearly, Wufei noted his ragged breathing and a dull pain coming from his stomach.

" I need to rest." he whispered hoarsely before slumping down next to a tree. Carol followed his movements, her breathing also irregularly. The stayed like that for a while and around them the forest turned from green and luscious to dark brown colored in shadow. Wufei was about to tell Carol to get up until he saw the woman sleeping peacefully against the tree.

For some reason looking at her made his eyelids droop uncontrollably and the exhaustion from the trip caught up with his body and willpower. Wufei drifted off into a dreamless sleep in seconds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting quickly as the first wave of humans came charging to the base from the forest. Heero had already been ready for the assault but never expected it to happen so soon. He had first sent out warnings to them and wasn't surprised when they ignored them. The troops were summoned after that and had dealt with them more swiftly then he had imagined. That's what had been happening all afternoon, the humans were coming in

large numbers and Heero was forced to bring out most the troops to fight them. He himself had joined them in the mid- afternoon and already corpses from humans, vampires and werewolves were scattered on the ground.

No one had time to care for them properly because the humans seem to keep on coming. Heero slashed though them one by one with ease. Not to far from him, Duo was seen going on a rampage with a fiery glint in his eyes and claws and fangs exposed. He went through bodies as if they were thin sheets of paper. Heero clearly could see that he was having to much of a good time.

Machine guns could be heard through the field as Werewolves and Vampires were gunned down, most of them didn't get up right away.  
The battle raged on with Heero slashing through the many humans that  
came charging at him.  
"It's your death wish." he murmured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei was woken by a being shaken rather roughly. He turned to glare at the offender of his sleep until he heard a sound of a machine gun going off. Looking around, it was clearly night around the forest, Carol was clutching him tightly. Wufei mentally cursed himself for sleeping so long, they now had a lower chance of getting to the base.

"We most go." he said in a hushed tone.

Carol nodded silently as she helped Wufei up and started walking through the forest again. He noted the sounds of the guns were becoming louder as they walked on and even though Carol's pace a slowed with hesitation Wufei pushed them both on.

It didn't take them long to reach the source of all the commotion. Both peered out at the large clearing that was littered with dead bodies and hundreds of soldiers fighting with each other.

"We should go back." said Carol with a tiny squeak.

Wufei shook his head, " No." he said, " I need to get to that-"

Then suddenly a sharp pain was felt in his stomach. Wufei cried out in pain as he kneeled to the ground.

Carol held on to him tighter, "What's the matter?" she said in alarm.

Wufei tried to slow his breathing as another wave of pain hit him, " I think I'm going into labor." he said.

The woman looked at him horrified and glanced back at the bloody battle that was going on in front of them. Beyond the many people she saw a large building some yards away.

"Come on." she said helping Wufei up, " We have to get to that building."

Wufei looked toward the building and nodded vigorously as he tried to control the pain in his stomach. They both stepped onto the battle field and started trudging along in the thick mud. Wufei stopped to pick up a machine gun, as he checked over it he realized that it was half empty, he handed it to Carol, " Shoot at anything that comes near us."

The woman nodded rather nervously and placed the gun in her right hand while still holding on to Wufei with her right. They walked as quickly as they could through the chaos unfolding in front of them. To both sides of them, Werewolves were getting gunned down and humans were getting cut to pieces. Wufei walked on, his eyes directly on his goal, the building, they had to get to it. In his arms he could feel Carol shrinking more and more into her self by each passing minute. Wufei pulled her along forcefully as the pain in his stomach increased.

Suddenly they were herded into a group of fighting vampires and humans. Wufei quickly griping Carol's body, dodged the blows heading their way. He pulled Carol and himself on the ground and started to crawl through the middle of the crowd. Seeing that everyone was occupied, Wufei stood up and turned around to get Carol. He looked around quickly for a way out of the 'mess' until he spotted an opening in the cluttered. He quickly started toward it.

Taking on last glance at Carol, Wufei took her hand and started running to the gap. They had almost went through it until Wufei was hit with a sudden pain through his chest that lingered, and disappeared leaving a burning warmth that seemed to ooze down his chest and onto his stomach.  
Wufei touched his chest and raised his hand to his face, deep red liquid was covering his whole hand. Feeling the life in him start to drain he let go of Carol's hand and fell to his knees grasping his heart. A dark shadow loomed over him, making Wufei raised his head to look at his attacker through blurry vision. From behind Wufei could hear Carol screaming as she clutched him tightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero sliced through the many that surrounded him. He used his sword like a second arm as he stabbed them all before they could attack him. Not to far away he could see, Trieze and Zechs fighting with their own swords. Heero smirked as he stabbed another human. He paused for a couple of seconds and turned around still smirking. The human he had stabbed was kneeling in front of him while a woman was clutching the other screaming.  
Heero could clearly see that he was bleeding to death. The wound was already gushing from the humans chest.  
"You should be dead in a couple of seconds..." he murmured to the human.  
Looking up, the human tried to hold his gaze as he stared at Heero. The vampires eyes went wide as he gazed at a familiar face. The familiar angular obsidian eyes, the perfect oval face, the smooth bronze skin that was now extremely pale and covered with sweat,   
blood and mud.  
"Wufei..." whispered Heero in utter shock.  
The human's eyes widened as he adjusted his eyes to gaze at Heero. Wufei breathed slowly as he clutched his wound. They both stared at each other completely surprised and to stunned to move. That is until Wufei's eyes slowly became unfocused, his body started to sway as if moved by the wind. His body tightened and suddenly he went limp.  
Heero watched in horror as Wufei's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body fell silently. The woman holding him tried to keep him up nut was overwhelmed boy the dead weight, his body fell to the ground becoming on of the many corpses that the jungle was collecting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo never would of guessed to see the scene that was coming toward him at the moment. He had spent his entire day slicing and dicing humans left and right (happily I might add) and was just about to go back into the base to get his fill of blood. Even though he was a   
Werewolf; the humans had advanced at him in many numbers. Of course he had defeated them easily but not without a few battle wounds.  
Duo trudged through the now thick mud as he headed toward the base. The battle was far from over. As he walked on he could hear the humans helicopters flying overhead, dropping more of them into the jungle. Duo knew that the battle would be long and tiring, he just didn't figure that they would be so aggressive about the whole thing.  
Looking over to the left side of the field, Duo spotted his 'all-mighty leader', Zechs slicing a human in two. Duo took a moment to look at is hair, starting to get pissed  
off that it was now in a dozen muddy knots, Duo almost collided into a very emotional looking Heero.  
"Hey man, what are you….." he started but slowly stopped when his eyes focused on a limp figure dangling in the Vampires arms and a woman crying silently behind him.  
"Heero…", whispered Duo in a nervous voice.  
The Vampire just shook his head, his face made of stone. Tears were slowly forming in his eyes causing Duo to feel as though he had been run over by one of the human's enormous tanks. He had never seen in his long live (which was over 600 years) Heero express any other emotion but anger, calm and annoyance. The Werewolf had never thought that the other actually had tear ducts to cry, but the Vampire was; as Duo  
discovered seeing a tear streamed down Heero's cheek.

He was about to ask what was the matter until he took a closer look at the body  
hanging in the others arms. Duo would of never recognized Wufei if he hadn't open his eyes, showing the familiar obsidian that his partner was so fond of," Shit." was the only word he could say.  
"I-I s-swear Duo, I didn't realize it w-was him." explained Heero  
in a cracked voice.  
"We have to find Trowa." Duo heard Heero say.  
Duo walked closer to Heero and nodded as he touched his hand to the human's forehead.   
"Are you still with us Fei?' he whispered. The Chinese boy slowly opened his eye to the sound of his name being called. Obsidian eyes were first unfocused and looked dazed. Duo watched as Wufei slowly focused on his face.  
"I thought I would meet you in battle." said Duo once he saw that the Asian's attention was fully toward him. Duo looked up at Heero agonized face," Trowa should be inside..." he commented.  
The cobalt-eyed boy nodded as he started to follow the Werewolf through the field. They both stopped suddenly when a bullet zoomed through the air and scraped Heero on his left arm. The boy cringed at the pain, but kept his precious cargo close to his chest. Duo  
glared as he saw a human emerged out of the massive fighting crowds holding a simple gun in his hand, he looked familiar…

If Duo was complaining about how bad he was looking at the moment, he would probably win a well organized pageant if compared to this man. The human's hair was  
spiked in an unusual way due to dried mud and blood that was mixed in it. He's uniform was torn in many places exposing fresh flesh and blood. Through the grime Duo could see a distinctive rectangular patch that showed dull colors of red, white and blue. The man wasn't American, but British due to the recognizable flag attached to his uniform.  
"Put him down." he warned.  
Both creatures didn't move, the human drew closer to them," Put him down!" he yelled.  
Duo snarled," You think that gun can stop me?" he asked.  
The man's eyes went wide showing an emotion that Duo was well accustomed to…fear. But he held his gun close to him, beginning to sway in anticipation.  
"Put Wufei down." he said more softly. Duo's and Heero's eyes widened at the sound of Wufei's name.  
Heero slowly walked closer to the human," You know him?"  
The man slowly let his gun drop but he still held it tight just in case," He saved my team at home base..." he said looking at the boy in Heero's arms," What have you done to him?"  
"It wasn't suppose to happen this way.." interrupted Duo," We need to get Fie to a doctor."  
The man stood there pondering over the Werewolves words. From behind them Carol spoke up in a soft voice, " you're his mate….aren't you?" she said gazing at Heero.

Heero nodded slowly," I am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo charged at the door forcefully causing it to slam face down on the floor. In front  
of them was a shocked Quatre and Trowa standing by the bases bay windows.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Quatre.  
Heero walked over to the taller boy quickly, ignoring Quatre's question, " It was an accident." he said weakly. "Can you help him."  
Trowa frowned as Heero presented him with a bundle of cloth, skin and dirt. He had to look closely to see that the person was actually someone he knew.  
"Wufei?!" he said. The boy gave out a small moan when he heard his  
guardians voice. Quickly Trowa cleared of a nearby table by swiping it of its glass  
vase and candle sticks.  
"Place him here." He ordered Heero. The boy complied and set Wufei on the table gently, then reluctantly backed away to give Trowa room to do his work. Trowa examined Wufei briefly and his eyes fell on his stomach.

"Why is his-" Trowa was about to ask but was interrupted by a female voice.

"She's pregnant and going into labor. You need to get the baby out quickly."

Trowa stared back at the girl in shock, " Pregnant?!"

He turned back to Wufei, " With who's baby?"

Wufei looked at him rather stubbornly before diverting his eyes. Trowa couldn't help but smile, even now Wufei wore a simple blush across his cheeks and nose.

"So it's Heero's baby then…." he said aloud, which caused Heero's head to snap up in surprise.

"What?" he said looking at Trowa with bewilderment.

The injured boy closed his eyes, " I…I…found. M-Mount-tains P-Peak. It's…to-to late for me." He glanced at his stomach…t-take it…o-out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood was everywhere, on the table, on the floor…everywhere…_

_Heero clutched Wufei's lifeless body as he cried in the others hair. A pool of blood was seeping around him and the Chinese boy. He looked over to the table where Sally was holding a beautiful baby boy. He was wailing and crying, clearly healthy, but Heero still wept._

_It was his fault, all his fault….Wufei was gone…forever._

Heero's eyes snapped open as he gazed at the ceiling as he slowed his breathing down. The morning light leaked onto the shades that covered the enormous windows. Heero sat in his bed thinking thoughtfully. He turned his head to the empty space where a sloe-eyed Chinese boy was suppose to be. He sighed with longing and got up from bed.

The door to his room opened slowly and a small figure peaked in, " Father…" came a boy's voice, " I'm going to class early to work on my homework."

Without Heero looking at the boy, he nodded and let the door close. It was to painful to look at him, he looked so much like Wufei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

Raven walked down the hallway with a single book in his head and a smug smile on his face. Already at age seven he looked like the splitting image of his mother. His hair was straight and black, eyes slanted and face oval. He had tanned skin and amazing blue eyes that he inherited from his father. Even though he was age seven he was a smart boy, more smart then others in his class. He flashed a smile that held tiny sharp canines as he entered through a door.

Sally looked up from her notepad as the boy walked in, "Raven? What are you doing here so early."

The boy went over to her and gave the doctor a long hug. In truth this was the only affectionate contact that he ever got. His father wasn't the type to show emotions and he hardly even spoke to his father much. He let go of Sally before walking to an cracked door and opening it wider. His expression quickly changed from happy to somber and wanting.

He walked slowly over to the bed that held the most important person in the world to him. His mother, who was in a deep sleep. Wufei sat in a chair that was right next o the bedside, he looked at his mother with adoration. He wished he could of met him…Wufei…

Raven never heard his father talk much about him but Sally always filled his head with stories of his mother and his adventures. Trowa also helped feeling in the gap of his mother's mystery, but Raven still didn't really know him. The young boy sighed sadly as he placed his small hand atop of Wufei's. He longed for affection like the other kids got with their parents…he wanted for Wufei to wake up.

With a heavy head, Raven stood up from his seat and exited the room. H took one last glance at Wufei before walking out of the office, not even giving Sally a glance. The woman looked after the boy and looked back at Wufei lying motionless in bed. The boy was in a comma and had been ever since he had given birth to Raven.

It was Heero, in the end that kept him alive, Heero who was so sure that Wufei would wake up. But the years went by quickly and Wufei never moved from his spot. Eventually Heero stopped visiting the boy and was replaced by Raven. But Sally doubted that Heero knew that his son was visiting Wufei every morning the man was to busy to even notice his son's interest with Wufei.

Sally looked toward the sleeping man on the bed, he was breathing evenly due to the mask that was on his mouth. Sally sighed sadly, there was a slim chance that Wufei would ever wake up, she turned around and closed the door not noticing a twitch from the man's eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was soothing and restful, but he wasn't tired anymore. His energy had finally been restored to it's normal state and his body was screaming to be moved. Slowly Wufei opened his eyes to a bright white room. A steady beeping from his heart monitor was heard to his left. Slowly Wufei lifted his left arm and took the oxygen mask from his mouth. He sat up and gazed around the unfamiliar room he was occupied in. On the floor, next to his bed lay a history book, he slid from under the covers and placed his feet on the cold tiled floor.

Testing himself he stood up slowly and shakily started to walk around the room, using the wall for support. After a couple of minutes he left the walk and started walking along without support. His foot hit the history book again and Wufei kneeled down and took it before sitting down on the bed again. He opened the front cover to see a name on the far right that read " Raven Chang Yuy".

There was commotion heard from outside of his door and it was swung open to reveal a young boy who looked much like him and Sally. The woman squealed in fright as her eyes rested on Wufei sitting calmly in the bed. In front of her was the young boy who was looking wide-eyed at Wufei.

Wufei glance at Sally then back at the boy, " My son?" he questioned.

Sally could only nod, her eyes big as saucers.

Wufei cocked his head to the side, " At least you get you good looks from you mother…" he said looking at the boy, " I would disown you if you looked like Heero."

Sally smiled amazingly and looked at Raven, the boy seemed to be a gaping statue frozen in place.

Wufei didn't seem to mind, " I need a shower." he said looking at Sally. The woman nodded as she walked over to Wufei. She helped him up and walked him to the door until they entered her main office. From there Sally led him to a door in the far corner.

I've got it from here." he said sheepishly, " Just get me some decent clothes to were."

And with that he shut the door behind him, raven jogged along to sally's side and gazed at the clothes door with wonder. The shower was heard from inside and Sally turned to Raven.

"Honey I want you to get some jeans and a shirt from you fathers dresser draw."

All the boy could do was nod before sprinting out the door.

It took Wufei 45 minutes to get properly clean in his standards. Once he exited the shower he was pleased to see some clothes ready for him on the sink. Wufei slipped on the worn jean and a sleeveless blue shirt before walking out of the bathroom. Steam rose from the room as he entered into sally's cool office space. On her patients table a pair of socks and black boots were waiting for him. He leaped on the table and quickly put on the shoes and socks.

"How are things?" he asked sensing Sally nearby.

She shrugged, " Everything's okay…" she drifted off.

Suddenly there was a bang from the front wall of her office and in minutes Raven walked in with a busted lip. He looked down at the floor as he slowly walked his way to the middle of the room. In seconds Wufei was off the table and in front of the young boy examine his cut. It looked rather painful and deep but the boy didn't seem to utter a sound.

Wufei frowned at this, " Why aren't you crying?" he asked.

Raven glanced at him shocked before tears suddenly started to fall down his cheeks.

Wufei smiled sweetly, " That's more like it."

He guided Raven over to a nearby chair and set the boy on his lap. Sally already had a gauze covered with alcohol on her hand, she gave it to Wufei.

"Brace yourself." he warned the boy before putting the cotton the bloody lip. Raven hissed in pain and pulled back, but Wufei held onto him firmly and kept the pressure on the lip. After a couple of minutes he took it off and examined the boy's lip.

"You'll be fine." he said reassuringly.

Raven just looked down, his posture was stiff. Wufei almost felt as if he was holding a stone statue. Glancing at for a brief moment he experimentally put his arms around the young boy and leaned more into the chair. The boy went stiff at the contact but suddenly relaxed and let his head fall on Wufei's shoulder. He let out a long sigh as his mother cradled him for the first time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero walked into his apartment and noticed something was off. He would usually been greeted by Raven, but the boy was no where in sight. Instinctively he checked the boys room and found neatly cleaned just as it was left when Heero had checked earlier in the dead. His heart feeling with dread, he checked the bathroom and kitchen, but Raven was nowhere in sight. Heero suddenly started to panicked, he opened his bedroom door and stood dead in his tracks as he gazed at the person standing in front of the rooms windows.

Wufei turned around at the sound of the door opening and crossed his arms before glaring at the shocked man.

They both stood there for a couple of minutes, until Heero walked over to Wufei in record speed. Instead of getting hug and kiss, Heero landed flat on his butt from a punch to his face by Wufei.

"Why the fuck have you've been neglecting our son!" yelled Wufei.

Heero rubbed his cheek, still in shock, " You've seen Raven?"

"Of course, I have." explained Wufei, " I told him to stay with Sally for a couple of hours so he wouldn't see me kick your ass."

Heero stood up and wiped the blood that was seeping out from his mouth, "Come here."

Wufei looked taken aback, he stepped back, "No."

But Heero wasn't taking no for an answer, he quickly grabbed Wufei's arm and through him on the bed. All Wufei could do was yelp in protest as Heero positioned himself on top of him, " I'm glad that Raven's with Sally so he won't have to see or hear what I'm about to do to you."

Wufei turned his head and glared, " Your such a horny bastard…." he mumbled.

He grabbed Wufei's chin and turned his head so they were facing each other, " I've gone seven years without sex…." he commented, making Wufei's eyes go wide, " You are not leaving this room for a while."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven opened the door to his apartment and gazed at his surroundings sharply. He pushed the door open again and closed it quietly. His fathers door was closed, indicating that he was home, but were was his mother? Suddenly the door opened to his fathers bedroom and Heero came walking out.

Heero turned to Raven and looked at the boy with surprise, " Raven?" he said in astonishment, " how long have you been here?"

Raven looked down with flushed cheeks, it had been so long since his father actually acknowledged him to the point of looking at him.

He couldn't help but shuffle his feet, " Just know…" he gazed at the slightly ajar door, " Is mom in there?" he asked curiously.

Heero nodded and walked over to his son, with a slight push he led Raven to the door, " you can go in…" he said before walking into the kitchen.

Raven watched his father go with amazement, just by the way he walked, his gestures and his tone of voice. Raven smiled to himself as he entered the bedroom.

It was dark, but there was a faint candle seen at the side table.

"Mom.." he whispered.

The lump in the covers adjusted and Wufei head and shoulders peered through, "Raven? You hungry? Do you want some dinner?"

The boy shook his head, " No. Sally fed me already."

Wufei nodded, " Come on." he said getting up from the bed. "I feel like ice cream."

Raven smiled as he followed his mother out of the room and into the kitchen area. Heero was already at the table eating ice cream from the carton.

Wufei glared at him, " That's a bad habit." he said. "Your teaching Raven bad habits."

Heero just shrugged and handed Wufei and raven a spoon. Grumbling Wufei took the spoon and eyed them both as they started eating the ice cream, " Don't get use to this."

He warned before taking a spoonful of ice cream and sticking into his mouth. Heero and Raven couldn't help but smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!!! I've finished….whew…that took a lot out of me…sorry if there's any mistakes.

Comments and reviews please!!!!!

And thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. I'll probably be writing another story this week, so look out.


End file.
